Rescue Me
by Aragorns Arwen
Summary: Set after “Heart of Gold,” Mal is dealing with the loss of Inara, who had chosen to return to her home world. When Inara is kidnapped by an old enemy, Mal, his crew & a surprising ally, band together to bring her back onboard Serenity, where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Serenity/Firefly/Mal/Inara fanfic.

A glossary for the Chinese used in the story will be found at the end of each chapter.

Enjoy and review please!

**Chapter 1**

Captain Malcolm Reynolds tossed onto his back, huffed out a curse of frustration and flung his arm across his forehead. "_Go se, go se, go se!"_ he mumbled. He couldn't sleep. That wasn't anything new. These days, sleep was elusive, his dreamin' of Inara - frequent.

The _Ambassador_ had left the crew of Serenity more than seven months ago, she had left Kaylee with her precocious nature, Simon and River who had come to love and depend on her, Jayne who... well, Jayne... and even the Preacher who was on more'n one occasion likin' to bend the Companion's ear with his troubles - she had left them all. She had walked away from the crew, her friends… from Mal. A bitter pill to swallow.

Mal took a moment to replay their torrid history. The memories he dreamt about constantly. They also occupied his waking thoughts, even when there was other business underfoot. Thievin', runnin' from Alliance patrols, an honest job, a not-so-honest caper, nothing kept her far from his thoughts – a fact he found more'n a little irritating.

Inara Serra had joined the crew of Serenity more than two years ago now. She had regally sauntered in like the Ambassador Mal sometimes called her, and she had stormed his life. Never one to admit things, even to himself, Mal had to concede that she had been the freshest breath of air he had encountered after many years of breathing nothing but the stench of galactic depravity.

Initially maintaining a cool distance from the crew, she soon became a part of their makeshift family. On occasion, an honest-to-God part of a heist. Mal smiled. She never seemed to like when that happened, but even the trained companion couldn't hide the flush of excitement when the job was about to go down.

But she had left. And deep down, he had to have known it would happen sooner or later. A woman of her talents and her beauty would never be happy settlin' for the outer rims, at least not forever. And while Inara kept her reasons for being onboard Serenity entirely her own, like everyone else there, she was runnin' from somethin', somethin' Mal figured was her business entirely. That didn't mean he wasn't curious! _Guai_, he was more'n a little curious. But he reckoned it was her secret to share. And see'in as they wont be _see'in_ each other – well ever again – he best put those thoughts from his mind.

But he had been about to tell her. _Wo De Tian A,_ he had been about to confess the stirrings in his heart. But she had shot him down the night they had left the rock where Nandi had died. And call it pride or stubbornness; Malcolm Reynolds had not been about to beg. And so he had let her go.

Two weeks after Nandi had passed, Inara left Serenity. And they hadn't even needed to go outta of their way. Badger had a job on Persephone, Inara decided to take her leave. There had been tears from Kaylee – and Wash mind you – Zoë kept askin' if she was sure this was the right thing to be doin' and Simon had hugged her fiercely. River, who was more alert than usual, embraced her too. Be damned if it wasn't a scene that tugged on more'n a few heartstrings. Book gave Inara a copy of his favourite poems, "to remember us by," he'd said, and Jane tried to grope her – for old times sake.

Of course, he wasn't supposed to know all this. Mal had been conspicuously absent when Inara stood in the hanger bay of Serenity. Captainly things to do you see. But he had been watching. And watching her look for him, delaying for as long as possible, had almost made him go to her. But what good would that have done? Inara had made her choice. And truth be told, she was better off somewhere safe. It was this thought that brought Mal no measure of comfort either. Nothing he told himself did.

"Mal… ur... I think you better get your hiny up to command central. We... urm... we have a situation."

Wash's voice coming over the intercom system roused Mal from his musings. Looping his suspenders over his shoulders he holstered his weapon and headed for Serenity's control centre.

"Wash, tell me there 'aint no threat of explosion on account of you racing towards some planet - again! It's getting mighty old. And I don't pay you to-"

"Hold your horses there Cap'n Sir. I thought you would be interested in having a look at this.."

Mal glanced through the windscreen and saw a shuttle drifting a ways ahead. "Looks abandoned, bounce a wave off of-"

Wash's expression was deeply pained as he said, "Urm... Mal, done that already... you will never guess whose sending out the distress call."

There was a crashing sound and Jayne came barging into the tiny control room. "Capn, what in the spichter of hell are we doing circling this _gorram_ piece of crap? Too small to have any loot, an' last I heard, Alliance cruisers weren't too far behind."

Turning a fleeting gaze in the direction of the commotion, Mal said, "Well Jayne, last I checked I was in charge of this boat!" Mal rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the floating craft, but was temporarily distracted by the dinosaur figurines on the console. Mal raised an eyebrow at Wash, who just shrugged. "T-Rex here was just about to give us that information anyways." Mal's lips twitched at the dig, "Care to enlighten us?"

At this point, the rest of the crew, including River had come to investigate.

Wash silently mouthed '_T-Rex?_' but didn't say another word, instead coughed with a mixture of hysterics and amused agony. "How about I bounce the picture onto the viewing screen and give all of you the communal pleasure."

When the hazy picture became clear enough, accompanied by a familiar voice demanding 'immediate assistance', there was a collective gasp, along with a stifled giggle from Kaylee.

"Is that?" she asked. Looking up at Mal before guffawing again. "It can't be? Can it?" Simon's jab in her ribs helped her regain some of her composure.

Simultaneously Mal and Zoë cocked their pistols.

Having heard, and not actually seen the guns cocking, Wash interjected "I do so love my wife."

River, completely uninterested turned to leave, but decided to linger long enough to say, "It's the misses."

Mal snapped, "That'll be ex-misses little Darlin'." To Wash he said "Dock Serenity."

"And why exactly would we be doing that?" asked Simon.

But he was talking to air because Mal was already making his way to the loading bay muttering, "_Gorram_ piece of-"

"Now, now Cap'n," Kaylee said in her sweetest voice, as the entire crew followed. "Is that any way to welcome-"

Wash's voice echoed over the intercom, "Docked Mal. Pressure seals are locked-on and ready to open."

"Kaylee, another word and you're 'gonna be space food. I have every intention of welcoming our visitor."

"I'll say," added Zoë. Standing facing the door leading to the other ship, Mal and Zoë lined up. "Two pistols enough Sir?" she asked as she took aim at the hatch.

"I'll take it as a kindness that it's only two. Jayne, hit the release!"

Jayne's finger hovered over the red release button that would open a connection between Serenity and the stranded ship. "You sure about this Cap'n? I mean, last time we tussled with this ruttin' thiev'n lunatic, you ended up naked. And I for one don't wanna be see'n that scene anytime soon."

"Very rarely does Jayne say anything worth processing, but can I add my enthusiastic '_yay!_' to that?" Wash added in his usual animated way as he joined the rest.

"Amen," added Book solemnly before being glared at by Mal. "What? It wasn't particularly pretty son."

This time, both Kaylee and Simon stifled a giggle.

"Will everyone just shut the hell up about my anatomy and open the _gorram_ door? And Kaylee, don't you have some pressure valves that need oilin' to see to?"

"Actually no Cap'n. We seem to be fresh outta oil. So I guess I'll hang around here and welcome the misses back."

"It's ex! _Wang Ba Dan.." _Mal muttered. "Jayne! Don't make me ask you again."

Jayne shrugged, hit the release button, and swiftly turned to train his weapon, _Vera_, at the opening hatch. He wasn't taking _any_ chances this time!

Mal and Zoë advanced towards the door, armed and ready. The pressure seal hissed and the door swung open.

"Well, well, well…" said Mal, gun trained and ready. "_Wo Bu Shin Wo Dah Yan Jing. _If it isn't the _Meh Lien Duh Jyah Jee._ Saffron, you better have one helluva good reason for being out in my corner of the 'verse."

The petite red head stepped forward. "Nice to see you too honey."

That's about all Saffron managed to get out before Zoë knocked her out.

**Glossary:**

_Go se_: Shit

_Guai_: Hell

_Wo De Tian A_: Dear god in heaven

_Gorram_: A form of God Dammit!

_Wang Ba Dan:_ Dirty bastard sons-of--

_Wo Bu Shin Wo Dah Yan Jing_: I don't believe my eyes!

_Meh Lien Duh Jyah Jee_: Shameless hussy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saffron hit the deck and Mal lowered his weapon and turned to look at Zoë, his right eyebrow raised, forehead creased in a frown of amusement.

"Why Zoe, that surely 'aint no way to be treatin' someone who was once so dear to me."

"Sorry Sir. Your – ex - wife brings out the best in me."

"That's my girl!" Wash whispered to Book.

Simon rushed to Saffron's side and examined the side of her head. "Doesn't seem to be any damage. She'll have one helluva headache when she comes too though. Swelling is already settling in. Do you always have to resort to punching?" Simon didn't seem to aim the question to anyone in particular. Most of the crew seemed to have a likin' to punch first, ask questions later.

In Zoë's defence, River whispered, "But Simon, its _Saffron_," as if that provided good enough reason.

Mal smiled smugly. "Smart sister you have there Doc. Finally see'n some of that intelligence you mouth off about so often."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Mal, will you help me get her to the infirmary?"

Mal backed up. "I 'aint touching that snake."

"She's unconscious Mal," Book added with exasperation.

"You never know. Darned hellion might have some poison on her clothes or somethin'. I 'aint talking any chances."

Jayne rushed forward, "I'll do it!"

Kaylee gasped and mockingly placed a hand over her heart, "Jayne, chivalry?"

Zoë glanced her way and muttered matter-of-factly, "anything to cop a feel."

"I heard that!" Jayne said as he swept by, a limp Saffron in his arms. At Zoë's raised eyebrow, he added, "and it's been months since I felt a willing woman's flesh against my flesh."

Simon winced, "She isn't willing! She's unconscious. And does anyone else find that mental picture remotely as disturbing as I do?"

Kaylee patted his back soothingly and both followed Jayne to the infirmary.

With Saffron laid out on the examining table and the crew gathered around, Simon took a moment from his ministrations and stared at everyone. "This is me, needing space to work here..."

Mal was rooted to the spot, "I 'aint leaving till the _Bei Bi Shiou Ren_ comes too long enough for me to knock her out again," at Simon's look of distress, added, "and find out what she's doing here of course."

River peeked over Mal's shoulder and glanced at the unconscious Saffron, "Up to no good she is, no good at all."

"Damn, all these pearls of wisdom. What did your sister have for breakfast this mornin'?" Mal asked.

Simon sent a pleading look Kaylee's way.

She instinctively knew what he meant, "Come along River. Let's see if we can get some more of whatever you had this morning. Must'v been the _really old_ protein blocks."

"I think I'll join you Kaylee," Book added and followed. "The amount of ammunition trained on that unconscious girl makes me a trifle _uneasy_." He stressed the last word and glared meaningfully at Mal before following the girls out of the room.

"Jayne, Zoë, check if there's anything worth salvaging off that hunk of junk Saffron was on. And be quick about it. Jayne's right. Alliance is patrolling this area. Don't 'wanna be caught with our pants down." Both nodded and turned to leave. "Wash, soon as they're done, see to getting' us 'outta here."

Wash saluted, "Aye aye Cap'n!" and followed his wife out.

Alone in the room with Simon and the patient, Simon asked, "and you are doing what exactly?"

Mal smiled, "waiting for my – ex - bride to come too of course!"

"With heavy artillery?"

"Such fancy words Doc. If it means the same as armed and at the ready, I guess I'll agree to that. But let me remind you, last time we met – as I recall you all mentionin' in great detail not a moment ago – I was _NAKED_ after a run in with this piece of _go se_. So forgive me for being a might crotchety!"

Simon raised his hands in a sign of peace and went to seeing to his patient. Life aboard Serenity just became all kinds of interesting. And amongst the list of things they needed, that was not one of them!

It was actually more than an hour before Saffron stirred. At that point, Jayne and Zoë had managed to salvage some food supplies and a few coils of wire from the ship's engine room, and Serenity was flying safely far from the scene of the wreck. There was nothing onboard that gave any clues as to where the ship came from, or who it had originally belonged to.

Mal, who was sitting in the corner of the infirmary cleaning his pistol, looked up when he heard a moan. Placing the pistol out of arms reach, he walked towards the bed and said, "rise and shine sleepin' beauty."

Mal paused a second and contemplated before saying, "now, I wouldn't exactly say beauty was the right word to be usin'. Perhaps sleeping snake or-"

Saffron lifted her head gingerly and winced as pain rushed to her head. "Oh shut up you blabbering idiot."

Mal touched his heart and grinned, "Now is that any way to be speakin' to the man who so graciously rescued your thiev'n behind?"

Saffron tried to sit up, "graciously my ass-"

Mal quickly added, "yes, you're right. Not gracious at all." Quickly moved to annoyance, and in fact in no mood to be trading insults, Mal asked, "what are you doing here?"

"You just said you rescued me, meaning you brought me on board this piece of crap you call a ship. My, my honey. Must be the old age settling in."

Mal pushed Saffron back onto the bed, jarring her head. As she forcefully hit the pillows, she moaned as her head shuddered. Mal felt a twinge - a very small twinge - of sympathy. Pushing his face right up against hers, and staring directly into her eyes, he said, "Listen up you _Fang Pi, _I 'aint in no mood to be playing word games with the likes of you. We found you stranded out in the middle of what I consider to be my part of this here 'verse, and let me tell you, this 'aint no happy reunion. So you better start talking or I'll have no cause not to throw you out the airlock of this," he paused for a second before continuing, "piece of crap."

Saffron pushed at his arm to get him out of her face. He was angry. And she knew better than to play with fire. Sulkily, she began, "I was on a job ok. Things went south when-"

Mal interjected, "Your new husband?"

Saffron gave him a withering look but continued grudgingly, "Yes, my _husband_, learned I was more interested in his rare collection of jewels than playing the good wife and rolling over to _Gun Ta Jwo Lu._ Some of those jewels date back to earth-that-was, and I don't need to be telling you what they might be worth. One night he found me trying to open the safe-"

Mal grinned and added, "must be slippin' Saffron dear. He _caught_ you?"

Ignoring the condescending pleasure in his tone, she continued, "-and locked me in one of the rooms till the damned _Nien Mohn_ could get there and arrest me. I managed to seduce the guard sent to watch me-"

"Oh, shocker there," Mal added dryly.

"-and made off with the shuttle you found me on. Damned thing got me this far and refused to go any further. Fuel most likely."

Shifting gears and trying another approach, Saffron ran her hand up Mal's chest. "Lucky for me, you happened to be around to save me." She said the last bit with a flirtatious lilt and fluttering eyelashes.

Mal _tskd_. "See now, this here's a recipe for unpleasantness." Mal knocked her hand off his chest. "Now, what strikes me at this here moment, is that had I not had my life, and the life of my crew banged-up by you – oh twice – I might be of a mind to fall for your little performance. But see'n as I'm wiser - save the act, not buying. I'm not interested in your wares. However, you can tell me whether you managed to get away with any of those jewels."

Saffron reverted back to being her old tetchy self, "So sorry, no Mal!" she added with liberal amounts of sarcasm. "I was after all trying to escape with my life in tact!"

"More's the pity," Mal said as he turned to leave.

Saffron made a move to get up and immediately sank back into the pillows when the left side of her head exploded with pain. "Where are you going?"

Mal didn't look back but picked up his pistol and headed for the exit, "To order Wash to get us to the nearest - preferably uninhabited rock - where I can dump you and fly off into the sunset. Hopefully thereafter never to lay eyes on you again. Had you had the jewels, you handin' them over to me might have endeared you to me somewhat. Seein' as you don't have any, there really 'aint no use for you now is there?"

Saffron squealed, "You can't do that!"

Mal turned, "Now it just occurs to me that the sound that just came out of your throat sounded oddly like a pig's squealin'. Can it be you're finally revealin' your true nature?"

"Mal please. The next port. I'll get off and you wont see me again. I promise."

"See'n as the only way you can be guaranteein' I won't be see'n the likes of you again would be if you were six feet under, I delight in informin' you that my answer is," Mal turned and shot her a sardonic smile, "No."

"Mal please!"

Standing at the door, he said, "Stop the beggin' Saffron, its mighty unbecoming, and really not doing anything to improve my black mood, something that I have been battlin' with for a while now. So let me make myself clear. You will be off this boat as soon as we reach the next world. If there is air to breathe, you will be left there – and consider it a kindness that I'm taking your being able to breathe into consideration. _Dohn luh mah?_"

Saffron sulked but knew there was nothing else that could be said. She watched as Mal left the infirmary – but not before tightly securing the bolt from the outside.

"_Pi Gu!"_ she shouted at him and huffed her frustration.

**Glossery:**

_Bei Bi Shiou Ren_: Pathetic wretch

_Go se_: Crap, shit

_Fang Pi_: Asshole

_Gun Ta Jwo Lu_: Screw him

_Nien Mohn_: Alliance

_Dohn luh mah?_: Are we clear here?

_Pi Gu_: Ass


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leaving Saffron to stew, Mal made his way back to Serenity's flight deck. "Wash, nearest world, time to get there, atmosphere."

"Going great up here on deck Capn, thanks for asking." At Mal's dry look, Wash laughed, looked over at Mal and said, "Guess the honeymoon is over?"

The expression on Mal's face quickly got rid of Wash's jovial tone.

Flicking a couple keys on the onboard computer, he said, "Closest world is... Guerin. A few light years. Your typical backwater moon, barely habitable… Hey, wait a minute… We were there once a couple years ago. Remember that heist where you and Jayne were accosted by those granny's and their bags?"

Wash sniggered loudly. "And they chased you down the street with their umbrella's…" At this point, he was so into the story, he started demonstrating how the woman would whack them over their heads with the offensive umbrella's, laughing even louder at the memory, "you were supposed to trade those snow globes for-"

"Thanks for that Wash! Yes, like I really needed remindin' about how a couple old biddies got the better of me an' my hired hand!"

Wash snickered a few more times before clearing his throat. In an effort to curb the urge to demonstrate more of the whacking, he scratched the back of his neck and glanced covertly at Mal. "Uhm… right. Sorry about that Mal. You know how I just love those moments-"

Mal glared once more.

"Right! Getting over those moments now. Bottom line, Guerin is populated. Not much there, but it supports life."

"Good. Set a course. We're dumpin' Saffron there."

"Pointing Serenity in that direction already Capn. We should reach there in a couple hours."

Mal reached for the intercom, "Crew, this is your Capn. We're setting course for Guerin to drop some nasty cargo. To those who are wonderin', yes, Guerin is where Jayne and I were accosted and run out of town by Granny's. Seein' as we got that 'outta the way, all crew are to remain clear of the infirmary. Nasty cargo is in there and will be remainin' there for the duration." Mal's speech was cut short by a beeping sound coming from the distress call detector. He added quickly, "thankin' you kindly," before hanging up.

"What the _gorram_ hell needs our help now?"

"I'm trying to get a lock on the signal." Wash worked the keyboard. "It's not a distress call. It's actually a wave masked as a distress call."

"_Shuh Muh?_!"

"Used for maximum impact. It's programmed like a wave, for a specific destination and recipient. Distress calls on the other hand are sent out generally. Hoping anyone will pick it up. Whoever is trying to send this, means to send it to Serenity."

Simon and Kaylee entered.

"Capn, we're heading to _Guerin_?" Kaylee began. "I 'aint sure we aught to be headin' back there. Those old ladies were riled up somethin' fierce!"

"_Da Bian Hua_ little girl," said Jayne, also entering the room. "Tell 'um Capn. Those ladies sure worked out! My trainin' routine has nothin' on 'um!"

Wash snorted, made a few whacking motions with the invisible umbrella, but continued working the keys, trying to get a lock on the signal.

Zoë walked in and feeling the anticipation looked from Mal to Wash before touching her husband's shoulder. "Wash honey, what's got you so fired up?"

He turned his head briefly and kissed the hand she laid on his shoulder. "You know how I love it when you call me honey, Honey. But can we maybe postpone the love talk till a little later? I kinda have something I'm working on at the moment." Raising his voice purposefully, he continued, "besides, the boss staring daggers at the back of my head just inspires me to work much harder!"

Mal added sarcastically, "I do hate to break up this here touching scene-"

"Ah ha! Got it. Bouncing it to the…" he jabbed a few keys furiously, "main screen… now."

A hazy picture shimmered on screen for a second or two before a stately looking woman crystallised.

"Its Mei-Li Kai!" said Kaylee, stepping forward.

Mal looked back at her, "Mei-Li whatta?"

"Kai. Inara's housemother on Sihnon." Kaylee and the rest of the crew were too busy staring at the screen to see the effect that the declaration had on their Captain. "I've seen loads'a pictures of her. 'Aint she somethin'? All shiny, sparkly and pretty?"

Mal's body had washed cold with shock. Why would Inara's housemother be sending a wave to Serenity? Inara had made it to Sihnon. Not that she sent him word, but she had sent word to Kaylee, who had wasted no time in mouthin' off to anyone in the 'verse who would listen.

Testily Mal said, "Wash, some sound would be good right about now."

"Working on it Capn Sir," he said loudly and mumbled under his breath. "Why is it the pilot is never really appreciated?"

"I appreciate you Honey, but you best fix this sound problem-" she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "-fast. With the mention of Inara, the Capn seems to be even more ornery than he usually is these days."

"No kidding?" was all he said. "Audio is up. Here we go."

A woman lookin' to be around her fifties, was dressed in what seemed to be the finest deep blue silk. She was also draped in sparkling, yet tasteful jewels. She began to speak.

"This message is directed to a Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of the Firefly class vessel Serenity. My name is Mei-Li Kai and you do not know me Captain. We have a mutual acquaintance in Inara Serra. I am her housemother and Inara has been in my care for the past seven months, since leaving your vessel.

A week ago a client contacted our house, wanting to contract with Inara specifically. This not being possible, as Inara was no longer seeing clients, but had chosen to accept a teaching position at the Companion Academy, I informed the client that she would not be able to contract with him."

"I-nara is no longer whorin'?" asked Jayne.

"The client, a Mr. Adelei Niska arrived at the training house and demanded to speak with Inara. I knew something was wrong the minute she laid eyes on him. But it was too late."

"_Shuh Muh?_ Niska?" said Wash.

The surprise at hearing Inara was no longer a working Companion had worn off. Replaced in its wake was a sickening ball of anxiety. Mal's hands had palmed into fists and lead settled in his stomach.

Mei-Li Kai continued, a little less composed now than when she first started, "Captain Reynolds, Mr. Niska has taken Inara."

Kaylee gasped and put her hands to her mouth to hold back a sob.

Simon put his arms around her shoulders and whispered, "_Wou Duh Tian Ah._"

"He has given me a message and asked me to contact you directly. He wants you and your crew to know that if you ever wish to see Inara again, _you_ need to come for her Captain. He also wanted you to know that this time, things will end differently."

"What the _Guai _is that supposed to mean?" asked Zoë, concern evident on her face.

"Captain Reynolds, I don't think I need to tell you how special Inara is. And I will never be able to forgive myself if something happens to her. She was after all in my care. I don't know what happened during her time onboard your ship, she rarely speaks of it, or of you," a muscle ticked in Mal's cheek, "but one thing she did mention was that she would trust you with her life."

Zoë glanced at Mal. His eyes had darkened to the deepest blue.

The wave ended with, "I am asking you to save her life."

Jayne rubbed a sweaty palm down his thigh. "That _Huen Dahn_ has I-nara?'

There was silence for a while before Mal started toward the exit, and everyone instinctively huddled, banding together. "Wash, change of plan. Set a course for Ezra. Niska's Skyplex orbits that world. We'll touch down on Ezra, and work from there."

Wash paled. "Mal, Niska is deadly-"

Jayne added, "he'll be waitin' for us."

Mal stopped at the exit, his body taunt, his shoulders straight and tense. He spoke, but didn't turn around. "We're breaking Inara out. There 'aint no room for discussion here. Niska is deadly, and those of you who don't see yourselves as bein' a part o'this, take your leave and be done with it. We might not get out of there'n one piece, see'in as he knows I'm comin'. Your parts in this here operation is voluntary. I need ten minutes, then those of you who want in, meet me in the common room."

He took a step to leave, then added before striding away, "'Aint no one goin' to be judged for not wantin' to be a part o'this."

"Niska has Inara," Kaylee stated and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He has Inara."

Book spoke for the first time. "Mal will risk his life to save her." His statement was one of fact.

"Feelings," said River. "Its about his feelings."

Book put a hand on her shoulder, "indeed it is."

**Glossary:**

_Gorram_: A form of God Dammit!

_Shuh Muh?_: What?

_Da Bian Hua_: Shit talk

_Wou Duh Tian Ah_: Oh my God

_Guai_: Hell

_Huen Dahn_: Bastard


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Mal made his way to the infirmary, he felt fire rage in his belly. Inara was in Niska's hands. He won't kill her – yet, but that wouldn't stop the sadistic _Wong Ba Duhn_ from hurting her in the time it takes him to get to her.

Mal burst through the infirmary doors with such force that Saffron literally jumped when he entered.

"_Yeh Su_ Mal. Head trauma here! I would hope the _charity_ you have bestowed upon me-"

"Saffron-" Mal said slowly, calmly.

"-would at least extend to seeing me well enough-"

"Saffron-" She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to pick up on his menacing tone.

"-to dump on some _Yeh Su_ forsaken lump of rock to be-"

"Saffron!" he snapped. The force of his tone had her sitting up just a little straighter. Something about him was off, she could tell. It was no secret that they were not bosom buddies, and he was not averse to kicking her ass when the moment called for it - literally kicking her ass - but even then, it was done with a measure of humour. Mal was in no mood to be playing any games.

"Mal, what's going on?" Saffron's palms started to sweat. "You're not throwing me out the air lock are you?" she asked tentatively.

Mal fought for calm. He spoke clearly and directly, "There's been a change of plan. You might'a noticed that Inara 'aint with us any longer. She was supposed to be back on her home world, safe and unfettered by galactic troubles such as we encounter here on the outer rim of the great black. But so some old enemy can settle a nigglin' score, Inara 'aint where I left her. She's been take an' might already be, or soon will be, injured or worse. This here boat is going to get her. And by God, not me or any one of my crew has the time or inclination to be watchin' whether you're bout to stab us in our sleep. So I am givin' you a choice. You behave till we get to Ezra, and we can take our leave of you, or you be givin' me the opportunity to shoot you where you stand. Decide."

Mal took out his gun, cocked it, and aimed it at her head.

Saffron knew that this was no idle threat. "No need for that Mal. You can trust me." She tried to smile at him, but the smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared. For the first time in years, she felt uneasy and out of her depth.

"No need to be makin' idle promises either. I catch you so much as havin' thoughts about doin' _anythin'_ that puts this crew or this ship in danger, I won't be thinking' twice about layin' you to ground. You remember this moment."

With that, he left. He didn't lock the door behind him. He didn't have to. He had made his point crystal clear.

Saffron closed her mouth – her jaw had literally dropped – and swallowed a few times to alleviate the dryness in her throat.

Striding purposefully to the common area, Mal didn't rightfully know what to expect. He knew Zoë would be there, he knew Wash would be there. Wash tended to err on the side of caution, but he was fiercely loyal.

When he walked in, every single member of Serenity's crew sat waiting in silent contemplation. Even River sat beside Kaylee, their arms wrapped around each other.

Mal needed to say it, "Nobody needs to feel any kinda pressure to be here. This 'aint your fight."

"Niska tortured my husband. I love my husband. 'Aint nothin' to be thinkin' over Sir." Zoë added flatly.

"Damn straight! That coming from me, the once tortured husband," said Wash. "We're in."

"I love Inara Mal," was all Kaylee said.

Mal looked Book in the eye. The Preacher just nodded.

Mal looked at the Doctor, "Simon? You an' your sister 'aint parta this."

"Inara was one of the first people on board this crew who made me feel welcome. She would never abandon me. Or River. We're in."

And lastly, "Jayne, 'aint no money to be made on this caper."

Cradling his weapon in his arms, he said quietly, "I know." In his usual brisk manner he continued, "But Vera here seems to be feeling mighty testy lately. Feels she 'aint had enough action o'late. Seems to me this is the perfect workout."

Pride engulfed Mal. _One hell of a crew_, he thought.

"I want to help."

Mal turned to see Saffron enter the room.

"Want me to knock her out again Sir?" asked Zoë, already rising.

Saffron lifted her hands in a pleading motion, but continued into the room. "_D'un Yi Shia_, please. I have skills. Stealth being one of them. Hello, thief! I'm sure I can help here."

"And just why would you be helpin' us?" asked Mal. "Last I checked, I had a gun trained on your little brain, with serious thoughts of pullin' the trigger."

Book released a heavy sigh, "how _unfortunate_ I missed _that_ show."

"Not forgetting that fact that we don't trust you!" quipped Wash.

Ignoring the comments, Saffron said, "look, Niska doesn't know me. He knows all of you. Making me one of the only people who won't be recognised on Ezra or the Skyplex."

Mal breathed deeply, "Which still don't answer my question. What's in it for you?"

"We make it off Ezra, you guarantee me safe passage to Persephone. I'm not locked up, I get to eat, move around freely. I have a better chance of scoring some decent work there-"

"Or swindlin' some poor fella of his fortune," said Kaylee disgusted.

Saffron ignored her, "In return, I help with saving your friend, and I promise not to try anything… funny."

"_Jien Ta Duh Guay._ Don't trust her," said Jayne, stroking Vera lovingly.

River walked up behind her and sniffed at her hair. "What the-?" Saffron shrugged away.

"She's a liar," said River.

Zoë rose, "Knock her out it is then."

River looked at Jayne and Zoë, "But she's telling the truth about this. She'll help."

"Are you sure River?" asked Simon concerned.

"She's afraid her brain will explode if she tries anything." This time she looked straight at Mal, which to his mind meant the little one had heard his exchange with Saffron in the infirmary.

"Well then, you're in." said Mal, to which Saffron squealed in delight. "Rules, try anything, you're dead. Anyone here has permission to send her on to the next world, no questions from me," he added. The squealing had died down.

"Now, let's get to work at figuring out how we're 'gonna take this _Liu Kou Shui De Biao Zi He Hou Zi De Er Zi_ down. And keep him down."

Jayne added menacingly, "Looks like we got us some imminent violence."

Five hours later they were close to entering atmo around Ezra, and the crew were all briefed and ready to go. Everyone had gone off to see to their own private affairs. Some time alone is generally what anyone would be seekin', knowin' what they're headed into.

Mal put down the weapons he'd been checkin' for the hundredth time, and lowered himself to his bunk. Hunching over, he rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He couldn't show the crew, but deep down, he was worried. _Gorram_ worried. Niska will be takin' every precaution to ensure Mal and everyone aboard Serenity don't make it off the Skyplex in one piece. And then there is the chance that Inara might already be seriously injured – or worse.

Mal swallowed hard. He couldn't be thinkin' like that. There was a job to do, best focus on that. Anything else was just too much right now.

Too antsy to sit any longer, Mal took a final survey of his quarters. Not much in the way of creature comforts, but it was all he had ever needed, and once he found Serenity, all he really ever wanted.

Walking over to the desk in the corner of the small space, Mal plucked through the items strewn haphazardly across the surface. Ledgers and journals – somewhat up to date – he never was one for writin' everything down. A few odd trinkets he had amassed over the years were also strewn randomly.

There was one thing he reached for though. The wave Inara had sent Kaylee a month after she'd left Serenity. Kaylee had shown everyone on board, and had given it to him last. She never did ask for it back, something he suspected she'd done deliberate. Watching the holographic message Inara'd sent, telling of the beauty of Sihnon, how much she missed everyone, and that she was not unhappy with her choice to move home, Mal felt the now familiar curl of dread at the thought of any harm coming to her. Mal didn't leave the hologram out on the table, instead stowed it in his desk drawer, and climbed the ladder out of his quarters to reach the upper deck of the ship.

Instead of heading to the control room, he moved in the opposite direction, glanced towards the engine room and saw Kaylee talking softly to the engine – she always seemed to be talkin' to Serenity, as if the ship could hear her. Walking down the stairs, Mal moved through the common area, the kitchen and paused to remember the moments shared here. No matter what was goin' down, when they dined here, they dined as family. Battles and arguments were _generally_ pushed aside.

Exiting the kitchen, he veered down the last flight of stairs and stood in the hanger bay of the ship. His gut wrenched a little. He remembered see'n his baby, docked on that dusty moon, no one able to be see'n her potential. But he had, and she had always served him good and well. He remembered the ball games the crew would play when they weren't runnin' for their lives, he remembered the arguments, the celebrations and the laughter. Mal didn't know too much about love, but he knew he loved Serenity.

Wash's voice announced over the intercom, "Mal, breaking atmo in five."

Mal took one final glance around, and jogged back up the stairs.

Entering the cockpit, "Wash, what's our status?"

"Urm… we're entering atmo a little hot Sir. So I suggest you buckle up?" he said with his usual drollness.

"Well when in hell will we ever be enterin' at the right speed? Seems to me we're always comin' in hot!"

"And 'aint it just so much more fun?"

Mal ignored that, "And in case your eyes have taken leave of their home, I don't have a seat to be strappin' myself into."

Wash, who was fighting with the steering, but seemed to be completely in his element said, "oh right! I knew there was a perk to being the pilot after all!"

Mal snorted and lifted the microphone to make an announcement, "Crew, your Capn here. It shouldn't be comin' as any surprise to any of you that our fair pilot here is takin' us in a little hot. Strap in and make sure your valuables are stowed away. That is, any valuables you hope to be see'n if we make it to landing without blowing somethin'." He shot a good-natured scowl Wash's way.

"Oh, and Kaylee, best be checkin' the engine coils – just in case. Thankin' ya kindly."

Ten minutes later they landed smoothly on the planet Ezra.

Jayne stuck his head into the cockpit enroute to the hanger bay, where the crew was gathering, "Time to be thinkin' about bein' damned heroes again Sir."

**Glossary:**

_Wong Ba Duhn_: Son of a bitch

_Yeh Su_: Jesus

_D'un Yi Shia_: Wait

_Jien Ta Duh Guay_: Like hell

_Liu Kou Shui De Biao Zi He Hou Zi De Er Zi_: Son of a drooling whore and a monkey

_Gorram_: A form of God Dammit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Standing in the hanger bay of Serenity, Mal went through the details one last time. He suspected the entire crew knew what needed doin', but they were humourin' him anyways. Even Saffron refrained from rolling her eyes. But that could've been due to the fact that she knew shooting her was an option most of the crew were more'n happy to exercise.

Laying the hastily compiled holo-board on the ground, Mal hunched down and the crew crowded around him. He activated the board and a 3-D holographic image of buildings and roads appeared above the surface of the board. Mal launched into the plan.

"Right, thanks to Wash's friend Logan on Aerilon, who knows some people who knows some other people who knows some thieves whose stolen off the Skyplex and lived to tell the tale-"

"Our heroes," quipped Wash.

"-we have a rough layout of what to expect. The Doc has also been to Ezra once before, so he might be able to help some."

"Like I said Mal, I was a boy when my father brought me here. Many things could have changed."

Mal nodded, "appreciatin' any input. Right, we'll all take the local shuttle from Ezra to the Skyplex." Mal pointed to the entrance of Niska's complex. "Jayne, Zoë and I will go up to meet Niska. He will expect this, he won't be thinkin' I'd come alone anyways. While we're bein' entertained by our gracious host, the Doc, Preacher and River will cause a diversion big enough to get some of the guards to investigate."

Mal continued, "Remember, the _Ben Tian Sheng De Yi Dui Rou_ will be expectin' us to be pullin' some stunt, so make sure you remain 'outta site." He looked at all three the accomplices. River seemed to be concentrating real hard, but Book and Simon nodded their understanding.

"While this is happenin', Saffron will become real friendly like with one of Niska's guards, no great hardship, and get access to the Skyplex. Once inside, she will find Inara, an' bring her to the exit point here." Mal pointed to an image in the hologram.

"Kaylee, you will remain in contact with Book, Saffron and Jayne via the low frequency module and let Jayne know the minute Saffron an' Inara's headin' for the exit. You will then get Serenity fired up and Wash, you'll get up here," Mal pointed to a building on the holo, "and do your thing."

"Remember the access codes Logan mentioned. You cannot get in without them." Mal looked at Saffron as he said this, she nodded her understanding.

"Wash, ammunition's a positive," he pointed, "at these points - here, here and here. Be sure to keep Serenity clear of them."

"_Duhn Ruhn._ Got it Mal."

"Zoë, Jayne, he won't let us in with weapons, so its 'gonna be a messy fight to get out. He fights real dirty too. _Ping Ming._"

"Understood Sir," said Zoë.

Jayne smiled roguishly, "Just the kind I'm likin' best."

"Everyone _dohn-ma_?" asked Mal. At the nods, he said, "let's move out then."

Kaylee and Simon held a long stare for a moment before he turned to leave. "_Joo How Rin,_" she whispered.

Kaylee watched Mal, brown coat billowing as he strode purposefully, Zoë and Jayne flanking him on either side, walk off the ship and out of sight before turning and rushing to meet Wash in the cockpit.

Entering the flight deck, she saw Wash had hauled in a ratty chair from somewhere. At her confused look, he said, "Might as well get comfortable."

Kaylee sat down and checked the surveillance equipment, "Would love to know where a Shepard got his hands on this kinda fancy listenin' stuff."

Wash nodded. "And why we haven't seen it before."

"Sure glad we can make use of it now." Kaylee said solemnly.

"Not quite the time to be getting those answers from Book. Hey, this'll be over soon." Wash leaned over and squeezed Kaylee's hand. "Everything working?"

Kaylee nodded and tuned into Book, Saffron and Jayne's frequencies.

Switching on the headset, she said rather loudly, "Jayne, Kaylee here. You gettin' me?"

"No need for ruttin' shoutin' Kaylee! I hear ya clear as day," came his grumbling response.

She winced. _Sorry_, she mouthed silently.

Tone conscious, she checked the second frequency, "Book, you hearin' me?"

"Barely Kaylee. Can't hear you that well," was his reply.

Kaylee turned to Wash in exasperation. He just shrugged. Kaylee tuned in the last frequency.

"Saffron, you there?"

Saffron said, "You're breaking up. Can you speak up?"

She shouted back cheekily, "That loud enough for ya?"

"_Yeh Su_!" came Saffon's muffled response. "I'm deaf!"

At Wash's querying look, she said, "What? That oughtta teach 'um to quit their moanin'."

Saffron reported, "Spotting target. Guard with uniform bearing Niska's emblem buying some minced cat meat for lunch."

Kaylee and Wash looked at each other and both made gagging noises.

Saffron continued. "Yeah, pretty g_ross_. He's the one I'll hit on. Going to black till I'm in."

"Got it," said Kaylee. Reporting to Jayne, "Saffron's workin' it. Status Jayne?"

A grumble came back, "entering the complex. Frisk station up ahead. Going to black."

"Book?"

"Simon's buying the goods. Report back when we're ready to go. Going to black."

Kaylee bit her nail and turned to Wash, "now we wait…"

--

Mal, Zoë and Jayne got off the shuttle that had transported them off the planet Ezra and onto the moon which housed Niska's Skyplex. They had been frisked at the shuttle station, but their weapons were handed back to them once they disembarked. The shuttle service was a measure of public transport, ferrying people who worked or lived on the smaller moon. Book, Simon, River and Saffron were also taking shuttles onto the Skyplex, although they were travelling separately.

"Surely can't miss the _Fang Pi_ presence here can you? Planet's practically a monument to himself," said Zoë.

"Surely can't," said Mal distractedly as he looked up at the building that housed the business hub of Niska's operations. It was a menacing sight. Black and silver chrome everywhere. As menacing as the man within.

"Right, lets get going-"

"Ah, no need for that Mal. I think we're bein' welcomed real friendly like," said Jayne as he nodded to the left.

Looking in that direction, Zoë and Mal noticed about ten soldiers making their way towards the trio. "Sure didn't skimp on ammo, did the _Wong Ba Duhn_,_?_"

The captain of the group of soldiers approached Mal directly, "Captain Reynolds?"

"Depends on whose askin'?"

The Captain ignored Mal's quip and continued, "Mr. Niska has been expecting you. Please come this way."

"Real civilized 'aint they? How come we still have our weapons?" whispered Jayne.

Mal nodded briefly, "All parta the show Jayne. Just part of the show."

"Yeah, niceties before they feed us to their dogs," added Zoë blandly.

Following the Captain, Mal, Zoë and Jayne were escorted into the Skyplex via a series of elevators.

All ten soldiers escorted them to the top floor of the building, which told Mal Niska wasn't taking any chances. The fact that they still had their weapons meant Niska was not worried bout them bein' able to blast their way out of there. They were goin' in, but they weren't gettin' out. Even with that knowledge, Mal felt a lot better knowing his pistols were holstered at his sides.

The elevator doors slid open and Mal, Zoë and Jayne stepped into the foyer of a massive circular office. Sunlight from two suns streamed in from the glass windows which surrounded the entire office. It was like they were encased in crystal.

The soldier's spread out around the perimeter of the room, guns at the ready. Mal walked into the room and took a minute to critically look around. Inara wasn't there. There weren't any signs she had been there. But then Niska always cleaned up real well.

A door opened silently to the left of where they had entered the room, and Adelei Niska, dressed impeccably in a tailored grey suit, stepped out – smiling.

"Captain Reynolds, so nice of you to join me. After our last encounter, I wasn't sure you would come," he said smoothly, condescending sneer in place.

Niska had moved to sit behind the huge desk in the centre of the room. Mal stepped towards him, Zoë and Jayne close behind, "Seein' as I haven't missed your smiling face Niska, hows about we skip the _Go se_ and focus. Where's Inara?"

"Mal, can't we at least cover the pleasantries before getting down to business?"

Mal's fists clenched. "Wasn't aware we had any business to be takin' care of. Show me Inara," he demanded.

Niska's patience seemed to have run out. "Making demands here won't get you anywhere Captain. Why not have a seat, and we can discuss an arrangement that can," he paused for a second, "mutually benefit us both." Niska pointed to the stuffed sofas off to the left of the room.

A growl came from Jayne and Mal heard Vera being cocked, "Mutually beneficial my _Pi Gu_."

Jayne pointed Vera at Niska, "Give me the word Mal."

"Jayne! Woah!" Zoë shouted.

Niska's icy voice said, "You have ten of my best shooters aiming their rifles at you Boy. Don't ruin my day by forcing me to put an end to the pleasantries I had so painstakingly planned for all of you." Ten rifles were cocked and pointed at Jayne.

"Inara," said Mal. "I want to see that she's alive. Then we deal," said Mal. "Your shooters may get Jayne, but not before he gets you too."

Niska looked over at his Captain and nodded almost imperceptibly. A viewing screen on the wall switched on and Mal's knees went weak.

It showed Inara in a darkened space, tied to a pillar in the centre of a room, her eyes covered, her hands bound, the gag that would have covered her mouth was hanging around her neck like a bloodied noose.

Mal remembered his time, and Wash's time, in a similar room at the hands of Niska. _Wo De Tian A._

Her head hung limply, her chin touching her chest. There was dry or wet blood, he couldn't tell, around her wrists and caked on the front of her gown. It would have been white when she was taken. It now resembled a canvas on which the artist had splurged red, grey, yellow and black paint.

"Inara, can you hear me?" asked Niska, his voice oddly soothing, looking directly at Mal.

Inara's head moved limply and she whimpered. Her hair was matted and coated in dry blood. She had been tortured. Mal was sure of it.

Mal felt Zoë tense at his side. He could _feel_ Jayne's fury rise. His blood ran cold. He wanted to rip out Niska's throat. And he knew the man and woman beside him was ready to do the same. He needed to get their emotions, including his own, under control.

_Saffron will get to her. Saffron will get to her._ Mal kept repeating it to himself. All they needed to do was buy her the time to do it.

"Jayne!" Mal hissed. "Stand down." Captain and his soldier locked eyes. Jayne lowered his weapon.

Niska stood and gestured to the sofas. "Good to see you have control over your crew Mal. Now, shall we?"

Mal glanced at Zoë and touched Jayne's shoulder before crossing to the chairs and taking a seat.

**Glossary:**

_Ben Tian Sheng De Yi Dui Rou_: Stupid inbred sack of meat

_Duhn Ruhn_: Of course

_Ping Ming_: Fight for your life

_Dohn-ma_: Understand

_Joo How Rin_: Good luck

_Yeh Su_: Jesus

_Fang Pi_: Asshole's

_Wong Ba Duhn_: Sons of bitches

_Go se_: Crap

_Pi Gu_: Ass

_Wo De Tian A_: Dear God in Heaven


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Saffron huffed out a sigh of disgust. After twenty minutes, she had the dolt of a guard eating out of the palm of her hand. Her success didn't make him any less revolting though. But with a name like _Paddy Chow-Pickens_, what else could you expect? She shuddered again.

Putting on her game face, she said, "Paddy, this is so exciting! Taking me into the Skyplex… You must be real important!" Saffron gushed, taking his hand as the guard escorted her past the security checkpoint in the foyer. Paddy and one of his colleagues exchanged a few hushed words. The other guard - undressing her with his eyes she was sure – stared at her for a while before slapping Paddy on the back and letting them through. No one attempted to verify anything.

"Oh Brynn, it's nothin' really. But a pretty girl like you, you must know plenty blokes who could show you great places like this."

"Oh no, no Paddy. This is the fanciest place I've ever been." She looked around her in wonder and batted her lashes, "Not many guys find me at all attractive. Red hair an all," she said modestly.

"But you're beautiful," he said with reverence.

Saffron smiled the sweetest smile and tugged at his sweaty hand. "So, are you going to give me the grand tour?"

Paddy looked a little uneasy. "Well, I can't really show you everything see-"

Saffron pouted and kissed his cheek, "you have access don't you? I mean, bein' so important an all," she said hopefully.

He was a goner. Paddy gulped. He couldn't believe his luck. "I'm sure I can arrange something Brynn." He sniggered nervously. "What would you like to see first? I can show you our virtual lounges, they have the coolest-"

While he chatting on incessantly, Saffron rolled her eyes when he looked away. Interrupting, she moved closer to him, looked deep into his eyes and said softly, "I've always wanted to see the private rooms on the top floors I've heard so much about the dangerous things that happen there-"

"I don't think that will be possib-"

"-and afterwards, we could find a quiet place to talk… and you know…?" she rubbed her hands up his arms to his shoulders. Paddy's eyed glazed over in delight.

"Oh… uhm… ok. But you have to be quiet," he warned. "Those are Mr. Niska's private rooms. I know he's in a meeting today, so we can take a quick peek." he giggled nervously, "then I know the perfect place we can be alone."

Saffron feigned excitement. She jumped excitedly and hugged Paddy, "You're so great!"

He blushed.

Saffron tugged on his hand, "maybe we get started? Sooner we finish our tour, we can get to that talkin'."

Paddy took Saffron up in one of the private elevators. She noted all the access codes he used, as well as the card he used to open the doors.

The elevator doors opened to a deserted corridor. "Oh Paddy, this looks so dangerous," she whispered conspiratorially. She moved closer to him, hanging onto his arm like a flaky girlfriend.

Paddy's chest puffed out. "Stay close to me Brynn. I'll show you some of the really dangerous stuff up here."

Saffron looked up at him in wide-eyed wonder, "_Really?_"

He nodded excitedly and led her down the corridor.

"This here is where Mr. Niska has really secret meetings with members of the _Nien Mohn_ or trade partners," he whispered. He pointed to access controlled glass doors. The room was deserted. Walking further along they passed various other rooms before taking a turn to the right.

The corridor looked different. Instead of well-lit passages, the lights were dimmed and rooms with small windows at the top lined the hallway. _Bingo_, she thought.

"What's down here Paddy?" she clung a little tighter and stared adoringly at him.

"Not supposed to be there at all-" but at her doting look said, "but a quick look won't hurt."

Saffron nodded vigorously. "You're so brave!"

"Mr Niska usually keeps people here he wants to," he dropped his voice, "bring round to his way of thinkin'."

Saffron gave a fake gasp.

"But don't be afraid. Maybe we should go…"

"No, no, could you show me someone…? Like a prisoner? It would be so exciting!"

Paddy looked indecisive. "I don't know…"

"Just a look. Then we can go," she said sweetly.

At her tender stare, he caved. "Ok, come on. I'll show you a _Companion_ who was brought in a couple days ago. A real Companion. You ever see one?" Saffron shook her head in the negative. "She's really somethin'," he said before hastily adding, "but she has nothin' to you Brynn."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it adoringly before pulling her further along the corridor. A few doors down he paused and signalled for her to look through the window.

Saffron prayed luck was on her side and peeked through the window. She didn't mean to, but an involuntary gasp of shock slipped past her lips.

_Wou Duh Tian Ah_, she thought. _What had been done to her?_

"You ok?" Paddy asked concerned. "Don't let her looks concern you. She's a bad person Brynn. Probably a thief who stole from Mr. Niska," he said vehemently, his face twisted in disgust. The first signs of Paddy's true nature emerging. _Interesting_, thought Saffron.

Saffron didn't waste another moment; she turned around fast and pushed him against the wall. He hit the side of his head, and was out cold.

"Sorry Paddy Dear," she whispered before taking the access card from his top pocket.

Swiping the card, the door hissed and swung open.

Saffron was hit by the smell first. Burn. The air smelt like burnt flesh. Inara was in a bad way. The Companion, from what she remembered, was a beauty - well put together, and good at her trade. But the person who slumped limply against the pole in the centre of the room resembled nothing of what she remembered Inara to be. Arms bound, blindfolded, clothes soaked in her blood, caked with dirt and sweat.

Saffron knew there wasn't much time to be wasting. Entering the room, she immediately went to Inara's side.

"Inara?" she asked forcefully. Inara jolted at her touch and moaned. "Inara?" she said more urgently while she loosened the blindfold and worked the bonds on her wrists. She had been scarred in her face. Surface scratches with a blade most likely. She also had dried tear marks running down her cheeks.

Saffron shivered. And it wasn't because she was cold. It was fear.

Inara moaned again but seemed to have regained consciousness. "Saffron? What-?"

"No time for explaining," she said briskly. "Can you walk?"

"Where's Mal? Is he here?" Inara's voice broke, "he should not have come," Inara said, and Saffron detected a mixture of hope and dread in her tone at the same time. Inara's whole body ached. She was so tired. "You're not getting me out so you can sell me to the highest bidder are you?"

Saffron shrugged in annoyance. _So much for gratitude_. First thing out of her mouth had to be about Mal? "Relax Princess. I'm here because Mal wanted me here." At Inara's look of sluggish surprise – and hurt – Saffron was perversely delighted. "Questions later. We need to get out of here. "

Taking Inara firmly by the waist, she steered her towards the exit. Peering out the corridor, Saffron saw no movement. She led Inara out of the room and left her to lean against the wall for support as she dragged Paddy into the room and locked the door behind her.

Huffing a little from the exertion, she again took hold of Inara and started leading her down the corridor. They were making slow progress. The Companion could barely move.

"You didn't kill him did you?" asked Inara, referring to Paddy's unconscious form.

"No, but he's surely dumb enough to appreciate being put down permanently. Would be doing him a favour." Turning on her microphone, she said, "Kaylee? Kaylee? Can you hear me?"

There was some static before Kaylee came through, "Saffron? I hear ya. You have Inara?" she asked, unable to mask the hope in her voice.

"Yes, heading for the extraction point."

"Is she ok? Saffron, is she ok?"

"Well enough. No time to chat. Should be there in ten minutes."

Inara looked at Saffron as they painstakingly hurried along the corridor. "Why are you here? What are you doing on Serenity?"

Saffron ignored her, "I'm where I'm needed."

"Needed?" Inara scoffed. "How long have you been with them?" Her body was in danger of crumbling. She breathed deep as wave after wave of pain jolted through her body with every step she took. Her head began to swim. Inara swayed.

"A while," she said noncommittally, leaving Inara to draw her own conclusions.

Changing her grip, Saffron moved her hands to better aid Inara and noticed her hand was covered in blood. Inara was bleeding from her mid-section somewhere. And there seemed to be lots of blood.

They needed to hurry. "Come on, no more talk."

Speaking into the microphone, Saffron whispered, "Kaylee, best to get the Doc back onboard Serenity and on standby," before switching off the unit to avoid any more questions.

--

Kaylee looked at Wash. "She has Inara."

"_Sheh Sheh, Sheh Sheh,_" he said. "Get Book then Jayne, they gotta get out of there soon. Won't be long before they know Inara 'aint where she ought to be."

Tuning in to Book's frequency, Kaylee said, "Book, Saffron has Inara. Time for that diversion."

"Gotcha Kaylee. Diversion in five."

"And Book, get back to Serenity as soon as you can. We gonna need Simon." She swallowed the lump in her throat and just added, "Inara."

Switching channels, "Jayne? Jayne?"

Kaylee got nothing but a cough followed by a grunt. "Saffron has Inara. Diversion in five."

Another cough.

Kaylee turned to Wash, "Time to fire up Serenity," she said before bouncing off her chair and heading for the engine room.

"Heading for the Skyplex," said Wash.

**Glossary:**

_Nien Mohn_: Allience

_Wou Duh Tian Ah_: Oh my God

_Sheh Sheh_: Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Book looked over at Simon, "They have Inara. Time to get those guards' attention."

Simon nodded and handed Book one of the bags he was carrying. Gesturing to an alleyway to the left of where they were standing, he moved in the opposite direction. They were in the midst of the market. People were milling everywhere and any sort of upset to the peace would have the market explode in chaos – and that would require control from the guards.

"Remember," Simon added, "Just light the fuses and get out of there."

River accompanied Book down the narrow pathway and rounded the corner. "Here," she said whimsically.

They hurriedly unpacked their supplies, spreading them out as far as it would go. Book asked, "How's Simon doing on his end."

River closed her eyes and focused in on her brother. Her empathic abilities were truly remarkable. In her mind, she could see Simon, and _feel_ his excitement – and fear. "Simon is ready."

"Right," said Book, "Here we go."

Lighting the fuses, Book took River's hand and hurried towards Simon, who met them halfway.

"We've got to get back to Serenity, come on!" Simon whispered urgently.

Hurrying alongside, Book said, "Just got word from Kaylee, they're entering the dock."

They had run but a couple meters when the first of the fireworks went off. Within seconds, there was chaos. People were rushing in every direction, disorientated, panicked and agitated.

As they rushed to the ship, people were heard commenting, "Must be those damned O'Loughlin boys again. Damned teenagers, always pullin' these stunts thinking it's amusin'!

Armed forces were already moving in to try and calm the stampeding crowd.

By the time they reached the ship, Wash was ready to take off again.

"Great work!" shouted Kaylee as she rushed in the direction of the engine room.

Simon glanced at Book and Book glanced at River. The three of them made quite an amusing sight, sprawled out on the floor of the hanger bay, chests heaving from the exertion and adrenalin rush.

Simon was the first to start laughing. Then Book started. Then River started. It was the release of nervous tension. Sides splitting, they sobered soon enough.

"You all right Preacher?" asked River.

"My back will get back to you," he said grinning. "Come on, let's see where we can lend a hand."

Helping River to her feet, the trio made their way to the cockpit.

Drawing back a little, Book said to Simon, "Word is, Inara's going to need your Doctoring."

Simon nodded grimly.

--

Mal, Zoë and Jayne didn't even look at each other when they heard the chaos erupt somewhere in the distance. Ignoring it completely, Mal looked at Niska, "How long did it take you to come up with the plan to capture Inara?"

"Not long at all. Would you like to know what else I have planned for you and your crew?"

Mal smiled tightly, "By all means…"

"Well, after our last meeting, it struck me that I never let those who wrong me get away." Niska stood up from his seat across the room and walked towards a cabinet against the wall. "I wondered what would hurt you most Malcolm Reynolds, and I thought of family," he turned and smiled menacingly, "naturally your family is your crew. You crossed me more than once Mal, and nobody crosses me. Do you want to know what I did to the Companion?"

Mal tensed and felt the anger that wasn't buried too far from the surface threaten to overwhelm him. He kept his lips tightly shut, his face impassive.

"She's a strong woman. I admire that about her. And had she not been sullied by living among you, I might have considered keeping her for myself. She held up well… until the cutting started."

Mal leapt from his seat and made for Niska. "You _Yi Da Tuo Da Bian!_" He had had enough. The rage that simmered so sweetly at the surface burst forth and there was no stopping him. He had _hurt_ her! He had _cut_ at her! He had caused her pain! _Qing Wa Cao De Liu Mang!_

"Mal!" said Zoë and Jayne simultaneously. They jumped up and restrained Mal. Guns were once again aimed at them.

Niska held up his hand and signaled his officers to stand down. He laughed pleasantly. "How charming Captain. You care for Miss Serra? How delicious. I thought you knew better than to fall for a Companion. This makes it all the more… meaningful."

"You cut her?" he made a go for Niska again. "You _cut_ at her you _Feng Le_ _Huen Dahn_! I'll kill you!" Mal lost all his composure and shouted, "I swear to God I'll cut you up to as many pieces as I like! Then I'll serve your remains to a reaver!"

"Mal! _Gorramit_ Capn! This aint the time," Zoë whispered, clinging to Mal's arm. Without Jayne there, she would never have been able to hold him back.

The smile was wiped from Niska's face. "Careful Mal. You are hurting my feelings, and believe me," he peered through evil eyes, "you have enough coming your way. No need to make things worse now is there?"

Niska opened the cabinet and removed a pair of scissors, but a really crude, rudimentary pair, made of steel, all silver and shiny. It gleamed horrifically in the sunlight.

Mal tried to jerk free of his captors, "You-!"

Jayne tensed and whispered through tight lips, "he means to clip us with that! Piece by _gorram_ piece! We gotta get outta here Mal." Lowering his voice even further, he said fervently, "Saffron's got I-nara!"

"See these Malcolm?" said Niska, as he sensually caressed the tool. "I got these from my father when I was seventeen years old. I used it to cut at our rabbits. Best practice I could ever have had in discovering its many delightful uses. I used it on the Comp-"

Niska's speech was cut by an abrupt knock at the door. What looked like Niska's Head of Security walked into the room and straight for Niska's desk. They spoke in hushed tones before Niska nodded and he soldier left the room with six of the armed guards.

The black clouding Mal's vision receded enough for him to realise that it was time to get out. Mal looked at Zoë and she nodded.

In a blur of motion, Jayne whisked out Vera and charged two of the remaining guards, shooting one mid-charge. Bullets were flying around the room and Zoë and Mal ducked and rolled behind the sofa.

"Damn you Malcolm Reynolds!" shouted Niska, angry at the turn of events.

"I'll get the guards," Zoë said, knowing Mal was going after Niska. "Beat his ass Sir. The _Joo Bah Jeh_ _Wei Shian Dohn Woo_ took our girl."

"No need for passin' on advice Zoë. I know exactly what I'm doin' to that _Gou cao de Ri shao gou shi bing_."

Counting to three, Zoë ducked and rolled to the left. Firing as she moved. She took out one of the guards.

Jayne was involved in a brawl with one of the guards while the other made his way to the elevator, presumably to call for backup.

"Not so fast," whispered Zoë. Talking aim, she shot the guard and he dropped before reaching the doors.

Mal looked towards the desk and noticed Niska was about to make an escape via a concealed entrance.

"Not this time you _Joo Fuen Chse_," whispered Mal. He made a run for it and charged at Niska from behind. Catching the older man by surprise, Mal punched him in the gut and followed it with a hard punch to the face.

Niska retaliated by plunging his scissors into Mal's right arm.

The black rage that had receded darkened Mal's vision once more. Mal pulled out the scissors and advanced on his prey. He threw a vicious punch and Niska's glasses went flying. He couldn't stop hitting. Anywhere and everywhere he could reach. Niska had crumbled like a piece of silk.

He felt a tug on his arm, "Mal! Mal!"

And still Mal kept kicking.

Then he felt a punch in his gut, "_Gorramit_ Mal! Aint no time for this! Soldiers are on their way!" said Jayne.

His vision cleared and pain throbbed from his wrists to his feet. "Dammit Jayne!"

There was a loud roar and all three dove for cover. One of the windows on the opposite side of the room was spectacularly blasted open. Shards of glass was blasted everywhere.

Serenity was hovering outside.

"Our ride is here!" shouted Zoë over the turbulent air. "We need to get out of here now. Guards are on their way up!"

Mal took one last look at the crumbled body of Niska. He was barely breathing and he turned towards Zoë. "Inara?" he shouted.

"Saffron and I-nara jumped down the trash chute," said Jayne, hand to his ear as Kaylee fed him the information. "They're on board," said Jayne.

The elevator was moving. Guards were heading up. Mal, Zoë and Jayne ran towards Serenity as the hanger bay doors opened to receive them.

"We're gonna have to make a jump for it!" shouted Zoë, wind whipping at them from all sides.

Jayne jumped, Zoë looked at Mal and jumped.

"I'll get you for this Malcolm Reynolds! You and your crew will suffer!" shouted Niska from where he lay.

Mal was about to jump then hesitated. He turned back towards his enemy. He was breathing with great difficulty, and from across the room was attempting to claw his way towards the concealed doorway.

"_Shi Ma?_" asked Mal as he turned and strode back into the room, injured arm hanging limply at his side.

"Mal no!" shouted Zoë, who had already made the successful jump into the hanger bay.

"For Christ's sake! Does he have a death wish?!" shouted Wash over the intercom.

The elevator pinged, signaling the arrival of the guards. Mal stopped, aimed his pistol with his left hand, and shot Niska from where he stood.

Niska looked at Mal, his mouth opened then closed, his eyes glazed with shock. His body stiffened, then went limp and crumbled to the floor.

The guards came out firing. Mal turned and ran for Serenity, her doors already closing.

He landed in the hanger bay and winced. Lying sprawled out on his side, he let out a grunt and tried to move. He'd been hit in the leg, as well as in the already injured arm it would seem, and the pain was washing over him in waves.

"Get us the hell outta here Wash!" he growled as Zoë and Jayne rushed to his aid.

"Zoë? Where's In-" he asked while he could still string together a coherent thought.

"Mal," said Zoë hesitantly, looking over her shoulder.

Mal's vision started to blur, and blackness threatened to claim him. Sheer strength of will kept him conscious. He needed to know. Focusing just a little harder, he noticed Inara lying in Kaylee's arms, the Doctor was buzzing around them frantically - and there was blood everywhere.

Before he passed out, he whispered, "Inara."

**Glossary:**

_Yi Da Tuo Da Bian_: Big pile of Shit

_Qing Wa Cao De Liu Mang_: Frog humping son of a bitch

_Feng Le_ _Huen Dahn_: Crazy Bastard

_Gorramit_: Form of God dammit

_Joo Bah Jeh_ _Wei Shian Dohn Woo_: Ugly animal

_Gou cao de Ri shao gou shi bing_: Dog fucking pile of sun-baked shit

_Joo Fuen Chse_: Pool of pig shit

_Shi Ma?_: Is that so?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Inara Serra lay quietly for a moment - not moving, hardly daring to breathe. She just lay in silence trying to ascertain exactly where she was, and what had happened.

She remembered snippets of things; these memories seemed to come to her immediately. Voices mostly. Pushing that from her mind, she tried to focus. Through the darkness of her subconscious a menacing picture formed. Niska! Yes, he had come to the training house and he had taken her off her world. He had asked Mei-Li to contact the crew of Serenity in order to get Mal to come for her. She had begged for Mei-Li not to. But she had, as Inara ultimately knew she would. And then she remembered the pain. Lots of it.

A whimper escaped her throat involuntarily and she felt someone at her side instantly, "Inara?"

She knew that voice and she would recognise the touch anywhere. Firm and yet gentle at the same time. Whatever part of her body didn't feel numb, immediately seemed to tingle with life at the familiar voice that usually provided an abundance of annoyance, but this time provided only comfort.

"Mal?" Opening her eyes, she shut them immediately as the glare of the overhead lights hit her sensitive pupils. "I can't open my-"

"Shh…" she felt her hair being stroked comfortingly, "just rest. You're onboard Serenity. Everythin's fine."

"Mal?" her voice became urgent, she groped blindly for his hand, "Niska… he wanted you – and he did things – things that I-" her voice caught at the end.

Mal grasped her hand tightly. Her skin was cold and clammy. His gut tightened at the terror in her voice. "Hey, just hush now," he said soothingly. "Niska 'aint here, he don't have me, and he won't be botherin' anyone anytime soon."

Inara tried to open her eyes again, this time slowly, allowing herself time to adjust to her surroundings. Dressed in a plain white gown, she was slightly elevated, lying on her back, soft cousins offering support. She was in the infirmary aboard Serenity. The sterile smell, glaring lights, white-washed walls. It shouldn't have, but the comfort it provided was overwhelmingly familiar and most welcome.

Then she looked at Mal. He couldn't have masked the concern in his eyes even if he tried.

Inara tried to sit up. "Careful there," Mal said and helped her into a sitting position and offering her some water. She marvelled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," she said, "this is a little more dignified than being flat on my back," she added with a short, humourless laugh. Sobering, she looked at their still joined fingers, squeezed his with both of hers and then looked back at him, "thank you for coming for me. You didn't have to. But you did."

Mal tried for a weak smile, "was nothin'. You're an old friend and all. We couldn't leave you at the mercy of that _Feng Le_ _Huen Dahn,_" and shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Inara, not having any other reason for holding onto his hands, let go reluctantly, and slowly moved them up to her face. There were huge bandages covering her forehead and cheeks. Judging by the tight feeling at her waist, her midsection was bandaged as well. She wasn't in much pain, but she expected that was due to the painkillers she was sure Simon had administered.

"What do I look like?" she asked suddenly. "I know he did things to me Mal. I know he-" she swallowed hard, "cut at me a little. How bad is it?"

Mal's face darkened, "Come now 'Nara, don't be worrying about-"

Looking him straight in the eye, she asked again, "how do I look Mal?"

Mal moved to sit on the side of the bed. Talking a deep breath, he said honestly, "you have some scarin'."

Touching the bandages at her cheeks lightly he continued, "It was surface cuts. Nothin' that won't be healin' itself in time. Same goes for your midsection. Cuts on your belly bled somethin' fierce, but it was surface wounds according to the Doc."

Tears gathered in her eyes, and the usually strong Companion battled to keep her emotions in check.

Seeing the shimmer in her eyes, Mal said, "'Nara…"

She shook her head to stop his placating and waited a minute before saying, "it isn't that there will be scars. I know beauty is more than what you see on the outside," Inara gestured to her face. "It's the violation of my body."

She continued, "I remember what it felt like." She looked at him and Mal saw the tears glisten her lashes, "I thought I was going to die. Companions have training Mal. We are taught how to handle ourselves should our clients become unmanageable. But I couldn't block out anything. I couldn't focus on getting past the pain. I saw the grip of madness hover above me so temptingly. And all I could think about was that after me, he would do all of that to all the people I cared about. Kaylee and Simon, sweet River and Jayne, Zoë, Wash and Book," she looked away, "and you."

Guilt had been eating at Mal for two days, consuming him as he held a silent vigil at her bedside. Had it not been for him, Niska would never have gone after her.

"I'm so sorry 'Nara," he said and backed away from the bed. Looking at her made it worse. He had never seen Inara without all that paint she usually wore. Her armour he supposed. And without it, she looked younger, vulnerable and so achingly beautiful. Nothing highlighed anything because her beauty spoke for itself. Milky skin, paler than usual at the moment, her dark hair hanging in silky waves, and pink lips. And with the white bandages on her ashen skin, he felt ill at what might have happened to her.

"Mal?" she asked confused.

He had his back to her as he said, "I don't promise much to my crew – you know that better'n anyone. Hard work and tough times, but always protection. I protect me and mine. And you were once a part of this crew. And I couldn't protect you."

She saw his shoulders stoop, "Mal," she began.

"He came after you cos he wanted a way of gettin' to me. He had no business lookin' to you as a way of comin' at me-"

"Its not your fault Mal. Niska is not a man to be reasoned with. He was pure evil and you know he would do anything to anyone – deserving or not – to get what he wanted. If it wasn't me, it would have been anyone who you ever had any contact with."

"Mal?" Inara reached out towards him and winced. "I can't be chasing after you like I used to when you were being pigheaded Captain," she smiled. "I'm a little tied up at the moment. Would you come here please?"

Mal turned to look at her and hesitated before approaching the bed once more. Inara held out her hand.

Mal made a move to take her hand again, but was interrupted by, "Princess! You're awake. Mal Dear, isn't it wonderful?" a droll voice commented.

Inara looked past Mal and saw Saffron enter the room, "Saffron," she said hesitatingly, looking from Mal to Saffron and back again, "I see I didn't dream you after all." Inara's hand fell limply to her lap.

"That's the thanks I get?" the other woman said, walking to Mal and resting her hand on his arm.

Inara saw the gesture and said slowly, "Not at all. I thank you – sincerely," she said with meaning. "I'm still a little fuzzy on the details, but I remember what you did for me. We might not have had the best understanding in the past, but I'm grateful."

Saffron smiled graciously, and then said, "Oh, don't mention it. It was all for my Mal here."

Mal turned to look at Saffron annoyed, "Saffron-"

She saw his look but continued anyway, "Not to worry Inara, we're heading to Persephone, and by the time we reach her, I'm sure you'll be ready to take up your old life again. Not too far from your world and all sorts of transportation available there I hear."

Inara looked at Mal for some sort of explanation, but he was still looking at Saffron, and as she couldn't see his expression just said, "Yes," slowly, "Persephone seems like the perfect place to make my way back home," she trailed off.

Mal looked at Inara then and his jaw tightened.

Saffron looked from one to the other and decided that the journey to Persephone wasn't going to be so dull after all. Captain Tight pants here obviously had the hots for Princess Uptight and visa versa. And looks like they weren't anywhere closer to seein' that. No reason why she couldn't have fun with that knowledge.

"Right," he said. "Inara will be needin' some rest," he said to Saffron, "and I have Captainly things to be attendin' to."

Not really looking at Inara, he said, "'Nara," and bowed slightly before turning and leaving. "I will ask the Doc to look in on you," he said, "and the rest will want to see you as well I presume," as he made his way to the exit.

Inara looked at Saffron who still stood at her bedside but didn't know what to say to the woman who seemed so comfortable in the space that was once her home. It seemed like a lot had changed in the months she had been away.

"Gotta go too. Dinner to cook for the husband all that." Saffron said coyly.

A sort of panic settled in Inara's stomach and she couldn't stop herself, "Saffron?" The other woman turned, one brow arched enquiringly. "Are you and Mal-?"

Saffron never had the opportunity to answer. Kaylee, Simon, Zoë, Jayne, Book and River came barging in.

"Inara!" said Kaylee, rushing to her friend's side. "You're ok! I was so worried. Tell her Simon. Tell her how worried I was."

Simon touched Kaylee's shoulder before looking at Inara kindly and saying, "We were _all_ really worried."

Inara glanced helplessly at Saffron as the other woman simply shrugged off the question and left. _Were they involved again?_ But surely Mal knew what she was! Once a con artist always a con artist right?

Putting it from her mind, Inara tried to focus on her friends, their concerns and their kindness. The bleeding from her injuries might have stopped, but the bleeding in her heart was still oozing. It had been since the day she walked out of the hanger bay of Serenity.

**Glossary:**

_Feng Le_ _Huen Dahn_: Crazy Bastard


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The crew didn't head straight for Persephone as things turned out. Book needed some _'spiritual healing'_, and asked - or rather demanded – that Mal layover in Haven for a few days. The crew were grateful for the respite after everything they had all been through.

Seeing as Mal had injuries that needed healing, a shoulder that was bandaged and wouldn't have full range of motion for a while yet, as well as a bullet wound in his leg and arm, both which weren't too serious thankfully, he used that as an excuse to agree to the request. The truth was that he wanted to delay Inara's leaving as long as possible. But his crew knew him better. And most suspected their Captain and the Companion were dancing a wicked dance around each other.

As for Inara, she was healing, but her relationship with the Captain of Serenity was in murky water. Inara had no idea how to read Mal. Just when she thought she had him figured out, she realised she wasn't even close.

She had tried to probe Kaylee on information as to why Saffron was onboard Serenity, but Kaylee just shrugged it off with a "the Cap'n knows best" and changed the subject. Even Jayne wouldn't shed any light with his, "Mal's a man I-nara. Why do _you_ think he is keepin' her around?"

In the week on Haven they had both been avoiding each other. Nothing but the cursory 'Inara' or 'Captain' by way of greeting passed between them. For some inexplicable reason, they were awkward around each other since the night in the infirmary, and Inara didn't know why.

It didn't help matters that Saffron was still around either. Around and perfectly at home. She roamed Serenity freely and took her meals with the crew. Nobody was particularly friendly towards her – except Jayne, who was hoping to get lucky no doubt - but there was a tolerance of her presence which Inara could only conclude meant that they were respecting their Captain's choice of lover. That thought bothered her more than she would like to admit.

That night, after saying their goodbyes on Haven, the crew was back in the sky, en-route to Persephone. Inara and Kaylee were in her shuttle, taking tea and talking.

After sipping on her tea, Kaylee asked, "So, you really going back to Sihnon? Your scars are healin' nicely and Simon says you're doing great. But goin' back there after everythin' that happened there?"

Inara smiled encouragingly, "it's not a bad place Kaylee. Bad things happen everywhere. Even here on Serenity. Does that mean you would leave her forever?" Inara touched her face, "these scars will fade with time. But I can't let it stop me from living my life."

Looking at the still red lines that ran in short, straight lines all over Inara's face, Kaylee shook her head understandingly, "S'pose not. It's just… it's been so great havin' you back. Just like old times. When we would all talk together, and eat together, and argue with each other," she added ruefully, "but like a family. Don't you miss that?"

Inara sipped slowly from her cup before saying, "there wasn't a day when I was on Sihnon that I didn't think about my decision to leave. In the months I had been onboard, I had changed. I had come to love and be loved here," she smiled fondly, "although it wasn't always easy. But my decision to go was the right one for me. And those reasons haven't changed Kaylee."

Inara made a conscious effort to infuse her voice with more excitement, "Besides, I have family on Sihnon as well. Mei-Li and the girls. And I have my work there. So you see, I'm not alone."

Kaylee ignored the latter, and zoned in on what Inara had said before, "What are the reasons Inara? Forgive me for bein' so bold, but is it the Cap'n? I know you two have some funny relationship, but you know he means well right? If you wanted to stay with Serenity, Mal wouldn't mind. I don't need to be tellin' you that that tough exterior just hides a big ol softie."

Inara stood up from the sofa and walked over to her dresser in order to give herself something to do. "Kaylee, Mal and I…" Inara's voice trailed off. "It's complicated," she added slowly. "And it seems like Mal has more than enough female companionship at the moment, with his wife and all."

Kaylee huffed out a breath, frustrated, "Ex-wife. Inara, Saffron and the Cap'n aren't-"

Inara continued, "And I doubt Mal would appreciate being referred to as a big old softie."

"Indeed he would. I aint no softie I'll have you know."

Kaylee gasped in surprise and Inara spun around. "Mal, I see you still take liberties when it comes to knocking. That is, you don't."

"Why fix somethin' that 'aint broke?" he said cheekily.

Kaylee looked from one to the other and decided it was time to leave. She had almost blurted out the real reason Saffron was onboard Serenity, but she had made a decision not to. Even though Inara kept askin' and askin', this time, she and the Cap'n needed to come to some sort of understandin' without any interference.

Kaylee said, "Inara, I'll see you later. I have some compression coils that need checkin'" Getting up she walked to the door and said, "Cap'n" and nodded in Inara's direction, a gesture that Mal responded to with a scowl.

Alone, Mal didn't know what to do with himself, so he chose to sit awkwardly on the seat Kaylee had vacated.

Inara, equally at a loss, chose to fall back on the faithful routine of the past, "What do you want Mal?"

Mal smiled sarcastically and said, "Why, the pleasure of your company Inara."

She scoffed, "Well, considering you haven't sought that particular pleasure – from me anyway – in the last few days-"

Mal snapped, "You noticed?"

Inara ignored him and continued, "-I would have to deduce that you are here to either ask me something or tell me something. Which is it?"

Mal stood up straight, "Well then, seeing as my attempt at some measure of civility has been rejected-"

"Civility?!" cried Inara, her voice raised, she took a step towards the sofa, fists clenched at her sides.

Mal, becoming more and more frustrated stepped towards her too, "yes, civility! What else would you call coming into my shuttle, real peaceful like-"

"You call barging into _my shuttle_ peaceful?" she interjected astonished.

"-only to be confronted by a whore who doesn't know her own mind. Looks like you forgot some of the manners they taught you at that fancy academy of yours."

"Great! Just great Mal! When all else fails, fall back on calling me a whore," she shouted, clearly hurt. "After everything, I had hoped we had at least passed that point, but I see I was wrong."

Mal shouted back, "well clearly I see we were both all sorts of wrong about a lot of things!"

Inara bristled, "and I ask myself why I ever left Serenity! Especially on days when I missed everyone here so much it hurt!"

Mal went still for a moment, his heart beating erratically.

"Well here is the reason! You and your stubbornness! Never have I come across anyone as infuriating, impulsive-"

"Impulsive! Well my impulsive nature rescued you!" Mal retorted.

"-as pig-headed, as annoying as you are Captain!" she yelled, all carefully trained companion composure lost. "And if I remember correctly, I never asked you to rescue me. Although I do appreciate it."

"Well then, you won't have to be around such an irritation for much longer. The reason I came in here was to check whether you would be leavin' us – Serenity," he corrected, "once we reach Persephone, but I see that 'aint even up for debate."

"Oh, I'm leaving alright! And not a minute too soon!"

Chests heaving, they stood facing each other, almost touching, the breath of mere inches separating them.

"Fine!" he shouted. Inara's cheeks were flushed, her hair tousled, her stance defiant. Mal had never seen her look more lovely.

"Fine!" she yelled back. Mal on the other hand, face set in determination looked roguishly handsome, Inara thought. No less infuriating, but still striking.

"_Ta Ma Duh,_" Mal didn't think, he just acted, "'aint no woman in the 'verse who drives me as _Feng Le_ as you do," he muttered before pulling her across the inch that separated them and pressing his lips to hers.

Shock pervaded Inara's entire system. Like cold water drenched over a heated body, her system reacted. Automatically her hands moved to his chest, and as he deepened the kiss, to his shoulders, and finally wound around his neck, pressing her body against his.

It was no gentle kiss. Mal kissed her hard and hungrily, all the months of pent up feeling and longing poured into the moment. Inara moaned and kissed him back. She didn't think anymore, she just felt. His arms were around her, and no matter what was unsettled between them, that was where she most dearly wanted to be, every inch of their bodies pressed together.

"'Nara," he murmured heatedly and moved to caress the nape of her neck with his lips.

Her breathing was erratic as she murmured his name, clutching fistfuls of his hair and forcing his mouth back to hers, "Mal."

"Mal…" came another voice, and at first neither heard it above the heart pounding of their own heartbeats in their ears.

"Mal..." The voice, and its owner, penetrated Inara's fuzzy brain and she pushed at Mal. He immediately let her go and with their chests heaving, Inara and Mal maintained eye contact till the voice came once more, "Mal!"

Inara turned her back to Mal to hide her mortification.

"Inara," he said weakly and moved his hand to touch her. Seeing the tense set of her shoulders, his hand hovered over her, but he ultimately clenched it and moved it to his side instead.

"Your wife calls Captain," she said softly.

"Inara, she aint-"

"Save the explanations Captain. I really don't want to hear it. Please leave."

"Inara…" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"I'm leaving Serenity when we reach Persephone. Please be so kind as to send a wave to Mei-Li and ask her to send transportation to collect me. We will soon be free of each other Captain."

_Qing Wa Cao De Liu Mang_, he wouldn't beg! "As you wish. Anything else I can do for you while I'm at it?" he asked sarcastically.

Saffron popped her head into the shuttle at this point, "Mal, here you are." She had to have been dead to miss the tension in the room.

Inara turned to face him definitely, "Yes, there is. You can leave. Your wife is calling Captain."

Mal closed his eyes and brought his clenched fist to his mouth, praying for patience. "So be it." he said and left without a backward glance, brushing past Saffron on his way out.

"What did I miss?" she asked Inara innocently, walking into the shuttle.

Inara prayed for strength, "I have a great deal of preparation to make for my departure from Serenity Saffron. Please say what you came to say and leave me to my preparation."

Saffron eyed the Companion critically. Swollen lips and eyes that look ready to pop some tears. Ah ha. Seems like the Captain and his lady had been kissing. But if what she walked in on was any indication, things hadn't ended all that well.

"Mal mentioned to me once that I had kissed you." Saffron saw Inara's eyes widen with surprise. "You know men, always fascinated with the thought of some girl-on-girl action. But it occurred to me that although I tried, I had never kissed you Inara. And yet Mal is convinced I must have. Care to explain how he would have that silly notion?"

Inara turned away and touched her lips, remembering the first time she had met Saffron. Discovering that Saffron was playing the crew, she had rushed to Mal's room, only to discover him passed out on the floor. In her relief to find him alive, she had kissed him on the lips, and in doing so, had come into contact with the sedative Saffron had put on her lips.

"Like you said, who knows how Mal's mind works." Inara said carelessly.

Saffron walked into the room, touching the furniture and trinkets as she moved along, "I think you kissed him. I think you let him think you kissed me. And I have to wonder why."

Inara looked at her, "Saffron, if things happened the way you imagine they did, I would also imagine that it was by business."

"It would be, if you weren't kissing my husband."

"Ex-husband," Inara corrected.

Saffron waived a hand dismissively and made for the exit.

"Saffron! Whatever you think you know, keep it to yourself." Inara asked as kindly as she could, all the while wishing she could punch the _Yi Dwei Da Buen Chuo Roh_.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of saying anything. Why dredge up the past, especially when it holds no bearing on our future. Right?" she threw over her shoulder as she left. "Your secret is safe with me Inara," she whispered to herself, "at least as long as I need it to be."

Alone at last, Inara touched a hand to her lips and closed her eyes tightly. Mal had kissed her. It took a minute for it to sink in. Mal had kissed her. Her eyes glazed over painfully. And now she would have to pretend like that slice of heaven hadn't happened.

Inara sat on her bed and hunched over, letting tears silently fall from her eyes. To the infuriating Captain, it hadn't meant a thing - not a _Ta Ma Duh_ thing.

**Glossary:**

_Ta Ma Duh_ – Damn it

_Feng Le_ – Crazy

_Qing Wa Cao De Liu Mang_ - Frog-humping son of a bitch

_Yi Dwei Da Buen Chuo Roh_ - Big stupid pile of stinking meat

_Ta Ma Duh_ - Damned


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two hours later, Inara left her shuttle and made her way to dinner. She wouldn't give Mal the satisfaction of having her hide, unable to face him. She had nothing to feel guilty about. Their kiss was nothing but a temporary aberration. A wonderful, intense, mind-blowing aberration.

"I'm over it, I'm over it, _I'm over it_," she kept whispering to herself as she dressed for dinner. Her eyes were still a little puffy, but so was the rest of her face, so she figured that no one would notice much. Allowing her skin to heal meant wearing no make-up. Apart from some rouge on her lips, a light shade of coral, which was more natural than the redder shades she usually wore, Inara wore very little else.

Entering the kitchen and makeshift dining area, she noticed everyone was already at the dinner table. Zoë and Wash sat together on one side of the table, along with Jayne and Book. Kaylee, Simon and River sat on the opposite side. Saffron sat absurdly close to Mal, who was at the head of the table.

Inara glanced the Captain's way when she entered, but quickly looked away again; missing the fact that he was covertly watching her intently. Usually seated at his right, she chose to sit as far away as she could possibly get, and in her determination to reach the other end of the table, didn't see the telling look of misery that temporarily crossed his face.

Smiling at Kaylee, she chose the other end of the table and sat down, uttering a general, "Good evening everyone," and not making any special effort to acknowledge the Captain – or his _'wife'._

Mal in turn didn't really see Saffron and her fawning at all. His attention was fixed on the Companion sitting at his table, the same woman who he had been kissing passionately but a few hours ago. _'__Ta Ma Duh!_ _What was it with women?'_ he thought in frustration._ '__He could never figure them out!'_ Mal sighed inwardly. _'Who in the 'verse was he kidding? He could never figure out one woman. Inara.'_

"We're making good time Mal. Another day and we'll be in Persephone," said Wash, cutting into the protein on his plate.

"A welcome sight to some no doubt," said Mal sarcastically, pushing the blocks on his plate around, having no appetite for them.

Inara bristled but said nothing. Instead, turned to Kaylee and said, "Kaylee, do you have any plans when we reach Persephone?"

Kaylee blushed, "Well," she looked at Simon and he nodded slightly, "Simon and I were thinkin' about goin' out for dinner. Nothin' fancy," she rushed to add, "but just some place off Serenity for a little while."

"Dinner?" asked River enquiringly.

Simon looked a little awkward and said, "River-"

"How would you like to spend the evening with me River?" Book asked, winking at Simon.

"An old man?" asked River, and crinkled her face.

"_Feng Le_ here sure has your number Preacher," said Jayne, chewing on the corner of a protein block like it was as tasty as a piece of real meat.

"I'll have you know Mr. Cobb that age is more than one's outside appearance. It's about how you feel on the inside," Book said.

Jayne snorted, "Whatever _Darriel_. Why's it old folk always wanna be spoutin' off 'bout how they're feelin' like young 'uns. Truth is, ya 'aint. Old is old Preacher. And loony brain here agrees."

"River didn't mean any disrespect Book," Simon piped up. "She just lacks a little… tact sometimes," he finished apologetically.

"Looks like she managed to learn something from the Captain after all," said Inara pleasantly.

"Oh ho," said Mal, putting down his fork and the pretence of eating "At least I have some traits worth learnin'. What'd you teach her? How to be a tease?"

Saffron asked, "She's a tease?"

"No!" Simon interjected.

Inara huffed, ignoring Saffron and responded to Mal. "Tease? Companions aren't as tawdry as the usual company you keep Mal," she said, glancing briefly at Saffron, "we don't tease," she finished.

Saffron said, "So… _I'm_ a tease?"

Mal responded to Inara, "I would disagree with that there statement," said Mal. The Captain and Inara glared at each other from across the distance of the table.

Wash leaned over to his wife slowly, afraid to break the spell, and whispered, "What am I missing?"

Zoë whispered back, "everything it would seem."

Wash looked at her, confused, "_Shuh Muh?_"

Zoë kissed his cheek and said, "I'll explain later Honey. Let's just say that this has been comin' along for a lengthy while now."

"Mal, what would make you think you were qualified to judge whether – _distasteful_ as the word is to use - I'm a _tease_ or not? The last time I checked Captain, my services as a companion was not open to you, or any member of your crew, therefore rendering you incapable of being the judge of anything," Inara said, outraged.

Mal stood up, unconsciously seeking the advantage of height. His movement meant Inara stood up too, both not wanting the other to get the upper hand, "Are you forgettin' my knowin' of a first hand account of you kissin' a female member of my crew?"

Jayne's ears perked up, "I-nara kissin' another woman? And you saw this Mal?" Jayne practically drooled.

"Shut up Jayne," said Mal and Zoë simultaneously.

Wash looked at Book and mouthed, '_kissing_?'

Book stood up and went round the table to get River, thinking that the direction of the conversation was not something River needed to be hearing. "Let's go River. No time like the present to start hanging out with the _Old Man_," he said wryly.

Inara on the other hand remained silent. She knew Mal was referring to her supposed kiss with Saffron.

"Nothin' to say then?" taunted Saffron.

Looking at Mal, Jayne asked, "Who'd she kiss?" Looking around the table, he smiled happily and asked, "Kaylee aint it?"

Simon looked from Inara to Kaylee and raised his eyebrows.

Kaylee saw his look and scowled at Jayne, "No, you _Ho Tze Duh Pi Gu_! Are you crazy?!" she said vehemently before realising how it sounded. Looking at Inara she said, "Not that kissin' you would be – it's just that I aint – I don't got feelins runnin' that way-"

Inara smiled, and put a reassuring hand on Kaylee's shoulder, "Its ok."

Kaylee smiled back gratefully.

Jayne in the meantime was staring at Zoë lecherously, "The soldier and the whore," he said salivating. "I woulda loved ta see that."

Wash looked at Jayne and said, "My wife did not kiss Inara!" He paused a second before turning to Zoë and asking, "She didn't, did she?" he asked. "Not that I'm opposed to that, but I would have liked to be around to see it… maybe…?"

Zoë smiled at Wash dryly, "sorry to disappoint you Honey, didn't happen."

Jayne stomped his foot. "Gorramit! Well if it aint Kaylee, and it aint Zoë, then who in the spichter of hell was it?"

"Shut up Jayne," said Inara ungraciously.

Jayne's eyes lit up, "You didn't kiss… Nah, you wouldn't…" Jayne lowered his voice and whispered fast, "You didn't kiss that little crazy from the bughouse did you?"

"Jayne!" exclaimed Wash, Zoë, Mal, Inara and Kaylee.

Simon on the other hand said, "You really are a piece of…" Simon struggled for a word, "_Feh Wu!_" he settled.

"Junk?" said Kaylee. "Simon, was that the best you could come up with? Junk?" She moaned. "He just accused Inara of kissing River - your sister."

Simon wiped his face with is hand.

"Stop it! All of you! Just stop it! There was no kissing!" Inara said, mortified that her personal life was the topic of discussion.

"Oh ho, there was kissin' alright!" Mal quipped back.

"Will you give it a rest Mal?!" Inara exclaimed. "_Wuh De Ma,_ what's _wrong_ with you?" she asked passionately. "Is it your plan to see me humiliated before I leave this ship? Is that what you want?"

Everyone had gone silent.

"'Nara, I-" Mal began, feeling really guilty.

"No! No more! I can't take this any longer. What _happened_ to us? Can't we even talk anymore? We always had our differences Mal, but I could call on you," her voice faltered, "in a _heartbeat_," she swallowed, "if I ever needed help. That's the kind of man I thought you were."

Mal went on the defensive, the only ammunition he had left. Inara was slipping away from him and he didn't know what to do about it. "Well, maybe you were wrong! Maybe I aint what you thought I was. Maybe I can't live up to whatever it is you think I oughta be!"

For the second time that day, tears shimmered in the eyes of the usually controlled Companion. This time though, they never spilled over. She turned her back to her friends, took a moment to compose herself and then turned back. She needed to get off this ship.

"In a day it won't matter anymore Mal. I'll be off Serenity, and you can go back to being who you want to be," she said and rushed out of the room.

Silence reigned until Jayne asked, "So she didn't kiss anyone?"

Kaylee scowled at him darkly before transferring her gaze to Mal, holding his. "How could you Captain?"

"What?" snapped Mal frustrated.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all," she said, rushing after Inara.

Wash looked around the room and said, "I urm… think I need to check our co-ordinates. Don't wanna enter the Persephone like we usually do…" He laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the dark mood, "Hot and on the raggedy edge…"

Zoë shook her head in the negative and the pair left the room, followed by Simon and Jayne, who couldn't have looked more disappointed at having his fantasy thwarted.

Mal was left with Saffron.

"She didn't-" Saffron began.

Mal held up his hand and shook his head. Looking at her briefly he said, "I don't wanna be hearin' anythin' you have to say right this minute."

"Too bad!" she said aggressively. "I've been seeing nothing but you moping around here since we got Inara back on Serenity. Wasn't that what you wanted? I mean, we all risked our lives to get her and you're standing here ruining every minute you have left with her."

"What do you care?!" Mal snapped back.

"I don't! I really don't! But you're pathetic. And I hate that."

"Get out," he said with no emotion left.

Saffron wanted to say more, but realised she'd be wasting her breath. The game just got old, and she was tired of playing. _Lao Tien Fu, _she couldn't wait to get off this ship!

Turning towards the exit she left, but halted at the door and said, "She never kissed me Mal."

Mal looked at her then, confused, and asked, "What?"

Saffron rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe she was doing this, "She never kissed me. She kissed you. That's how the serum knocked her out."

"What?"

"Have you lost your common sense? I never kissed her."

"You mean…"

"Yes, you're an _Pi Gu_," she said before leaving.

It took a minute for Mal's brain to process what Saffron had said. Inara hadn't kissed Saffron. She'd kissed…

Mal's eyes widened. She kissed me. _She had kissed me._

**Glossary:**

_Ta Ma Duh_ – Dammit

_Feng Le_ – Crazy

_Shuh Muh?_ – What?

_Ho Tze Duh Pi Gu_ – Monkey's ass

_Wuh De Ma_ – Mother of God

_Lao Tien Fu_ – Oh God

_Pi Gu_ - Ass


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Inara hurried into her shuttle, walked over to the dresser, and on impulse picked up a glass figurine and flung it against the wall.She breathed deeply a few times, trying to seek the inner calm she was usually so good at garnering.

Hunched over, hands on the dresser, she closed her eyes and breathed rhythmically, slowly feeling the calm return to her being. Her thoughts so easily ran to Mal, but she focused on keeping them clear and neutral. Somewhere along the line, she had lost her heart, as well as her self-control. Mei-Li would be devastated, Inara mused, and a small smile lifted the side of her mouth.

"Inara?" a tentative voice came from behind her. The sound of the voice was coupled with the crunching of glass as the person stepped over the remnants of the figurine and made their way into the room.

Composing her features, Inara nodded her assent for the person to enter, but didn't turn around.

"I don't mean to pry… it's just you looked so mad when you left dinner, I just wanted to check that you were alright," said Kaylee gently.

Inara breathed deeply once more, and then turned to face her friend. Smiling, she walked over to Kaylee, arms outstretched; she took both her friend's hands in her own and led her over to the sofa.

"Thank you for worrying about me. But I'm fine," Inara said bravely as she settled next to Kaylee on the sofa.

Kaylee squeezed Inara's hand and said skeptically, "You didn't look fine a minute ago. And I just stepped over glass because you threw something! You never throw things!"

"I ruined everyone's dinner-well, Mal ruined everyone's dinner," Inara amended. "But I played a part, and I'm sorry for that. And that figurine was nothing but an old trinket. About time I got rid of it."

"What's goin' on with you two?" Kaylee asked desperately. "This ain't like either of ya. You're both acting all kinds of crazy!"

Inara broke eye contact with Kaylee and said softly, "we'veboth changed, Kaylee."

"So much that you can't even live on Serenity anymore? That you can't even be in the same room together?" Kaylee looked distraught. "I can't think of anythin' more…" she seemed to struggle to find the right word, "…sad."

"I know, Kaylee. And I'm sorry. But my time on Serenity has finally come to an end. No matter what fantasies I might have briefly entertained about staying on board, my place isn't here any longer."

"You actually considered stayin'?" asked Kaylee, surprised.

Inara laughed dryly."Can you believe it? For a minute I got caught up on the way things used to be, and tonight proved that we can't live in the past any longer. I have to move on with my life. And that doesn't include being here."

Kaylee's eyes brimmed with tears. "Does that include me? And Simon and River? And Book and Jayne?" The tears spilt over."And the Cap'n?"

Inara's heart broke."Oh Kaylee,honey, of course not. You will always be a part of my life." Inara stroked Kaylee's hair from her face and said, "I'll send you waves, and when you're in the area, you could come and visit."

Kaylee wiped her wet cheek and shook her head. "The Cap'n will wanna be on the opposite side of whatever part of the 'verse you're occupyin'."

Inara's heart sank."I know." Perking up, she said, "But we'll find a way."

"You could always come visit us," Kaylee said hopefully.

Inara shook her head slowly. "I think we both know that when I leave Serenity, I won't be coming back."

"Don't say that!" Kaylee wailed. But she knew Inara was right. The tears she'd mostly held in check spilt over and she launched herself into Inara's arms. "I'm gonna miss you somethin' awful _Jei-Jei_," she said. Her voice was muffled against Inara's shoulder. "It's

like we're saying goodbye all over again. And it's even harder than the last time."

Hugging her friend back fiercely, Inara whispered, "I'm going to miss you too,_Mei-Mei_."

--

Back in his quarters, Mal sat down on the chair at his desk for a minutebefore getting up and pacing again. He'd been doing the same thing for the past hour.

_Gorramit! _He'd been trying to work through what Saffron had told him and it still didn't make any sense! He played over the events in questionin his mind.

He remembered Saffron tryin' to seduce him – and succeeding. He remembered kissin' her and then almost immediately feeling the effect of the drug she'd put on her lips. That's when he'd passed out and he didn't remember another thing until he'd come to.

He'd been in his room, the Doc tendin' to him. Inara had also been there, claimin' at the time to have tripped and fell when she'd found him. He'd never believed that. Inara was the most graceful woman he knew. Ain't a thing that woman would be trippin' over. He had been suspicious of her then, and that had led him to believin' she'd kissed Saffon. Hell, he'd seen some of her clients, and some of them had been women. So thinkin' that she had kissed Saffon wasn't that far off.

But if she didn't trip, and what Saffron said was true, she had found him on the floor - and kissed him. But he'd asked her… hadn't he? He'd gone into her shuttle and told her that he was onto her… and he had told her that he knew she had kissed Saffron. And she'd agreed. _Gorramit_, hadn't she?

Inara'd looked guilty, then shocked, then …_relieved_.

Mal's stomach jolted at the thought. But what if she had been tryin' to revive him? _Maybe she'd thought __he I__wasn't breathin?_ Mal sighed. _Except, why hide that fact and claim she had tripped and knocked her head, therefore explaining why she was also unconscious when the Doc found us?! _

Mal sat on the edge of his bunk and started unbuttoning his shirt. The only person who had any answers was Inara. And he was darned sure she didn't wanna be seein anythin' but his back.

Mal laid down and closed his eyes. But all he saw was Inara's face when she stormed out of the room earlier that evening. Turning on his side, he tried to think of something else. And all he managed to see was Inara's face on the day he'd first met her. Tossing to his other side, his luck was no better.

She was on his mind, and no matter how much he tried to avoid it; she was there to stay.

_Wuh De Ma_, if he wasn't gettin' any sleep, then neither would she! Hastily buttoning up his shirt, Mal left his room and headed to Inara's shuttle. He was gettin' to the bottom of this tonight!

Serenity was quiet as Mal made his way through the ship. Walking through the common area, he was surprised when he spotted Jayne sitting at the table having a drink with Saffron, who sat opposite him. They seemed to be having an animated conversation.

"Not on your life Jayney. All I will say is, you ain't experienced nothin' like it," she said seductively.

"Come on, Saffron, you gotta tell me what it was like. I-nara is a fine woman. A whore, but I aint got nothin' against 'um."

Saffron tracked the Captain's movement across the room and out the other side. She knew where he was headed. _Pity_, she thought. Mal definitely wasn't her type, but he was kinda cute. But so was the man in front of her. Crude, but cute. Jayne was proving to be a surprising and welcome distraction.

"Cap'n," said Jayne, before going back to interrogating Saffron.

Mal passed them without saying anything, but acknowledged Jayne with a nod.

A couple yards from the entrance to the shuttle, Mal stood on the platform overlooking the cargo bay and took a minute to compose himself. Busting in there wouldn't be helpin' the situation any. A plan. He needed a plan. He would knock, real polite, and ask Inara if she would be willing to talk. He would try to keep his temper under control. They would get to the bottom of this mess.

_And then what?_ his conscience whispered. _You're either in it to win it, Reynolds, or you're wasting your time._

Mal kicked a drum standing in his way out of sheer frustration. Not really knowing what he was doing, or where this was going, Mal sucked it all up and walked towards the shuttle door. Once there, hepuffed out a nervous breath, rolled his shoulders to relieve the sudden tension in them, and raised his hand to knock on the door.

The door opened before his knuckles made contact with it. Kaylee's eyes widened when she saw him there.

She shooed him out the doorway and said loudly, "See ya tomorrow 'Nara! Sleep well!" before hurriedly closing the door behind her.

"Captain!" she hissed fiercely. "Haven't you caused enough trouble tonight?!"

"I ain't-" talking normally, Mal was forced to lower his tone as Kaylee put her fingers to her lips, effectively hushing him again. "I ain't here to cause a fuss-"

"What were you thinkin' earlier?" she asked outraged. "Speakin' to Inara like that! How could you?" Kaylee's voice had risen a little and Mal arched his eyebrow, causing her to lower her tone again. The urgent whispering continued, "I don't think you should be here Captain. So…"she waved him away, "best be goin' to your room."

Mal smiled in amusement. "Kaylee, Darlin', I ain't here askin' for your permission."

Before Kaylee could respond, the door she had just closed slid open, "Kaylee, honey, did you forget something?"

Inara stopped short when she saw Mal in the doorway. Pulling the lapels of her nightgown tighter around herself, she said, "Mal, Kaylee?"

Trying in vain to pull Mal along with her, Kaylee said, "The Cap'n was just passin' by, weren't you Cap'n?" Kaylee glared at Mal, waiting for him to acquiesce to her statement.

"Passing by my doorway, which leads to a dead end?" asked Inara skeptically.

Kaylee laughed nervously. "You know the Cap'n, always wandering where he isn't _wanted_."

"Darned if that doesn't hurt my feelins some, little Kaylee," said Mal. If it wasn't so important that he speak to Inara, Mal would have been mighty amused. "Actually, I was here hoping to talk to you Inara," he stated simply.

"Now isn't such a great idea-" Kaylee began cautiously.

"Do you promise to try and behave like a normal human being?" Inara asked abruptly.

Mal snorted. "Normal? What's that supposed to mean?"

"A simple yes or no will suffice. Captain."

"Fine! But I object to your comment."

"Your opinion is noted. Please, come in. But one inappropriate word, Mal, and I'll punch you myself."

_Well, this is going to go well,__ain't__ it?_ thought Kaylee. Out loudshe said, "Night Cap'n! Inara!"

Mal disappeared into the shuttle and Inara turned to Kaylee. Seeing her worried look, Inara said, "It's fine. Don't worry. Go to bed. Go!"

Kaylee sent another look of dismay her way before turning and making her way to her room.

Inara breathed deeply, closed the door, and walked into her shuttle. Mal was pacing. "You wanted to talk?" she asked.

"Again, no place for pleasantness, I see."

Inara just raised her eyebrow inquiringly and waited.

Mal stopped pacing abruptly and said, "You kissed me, Inara. You never kissed Saffron. You kissed me. Why?"

Inara blanched. Her mouth went dry and for the first time, she had no idea what to say. "I- Mal- well, I don't-"

"Do you deny it? A simple yes or no will suffice," said Mal. "Yes or no?"

**Glossary:**

_Jei-Jei_ – Big sister

_Mei-Mei_ – Little sister

_Wuh De Ma_ – Mother of God

**Author's Note:**

To my beta reader, **_captainjackwabbit_**:

You have been a light for me.

THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12

We've reached the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

This is the final chapter.

Enjoy!!

--

**Chapter 12**

"Yes or no?" Mal repeated. "I still don't have an answer to my question Inara. And you standin' there, not even _lookin'_ at me isn't helpin' any."

Inara's mind was racing. _How had he put it together?_ She finally looked at Mal, but decided to put some distance between them. She walked over to her sofa and gestured that he take a seat.

"Tea?" she asked with hope in her voice. She needed to buy some time.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously askin' me if I want any tea? _Tea?_ Have you known me to be some one who indulges in that particular beverage?"

"Mal I'm just asking so I can make you more comfortable."

He raised his hand to stop her mid-sentence. "Remember that talk we once had about wiles? This," he gestured to the space around them, and between them, "is you tryin' to use those wiles on me again. And I ain't interested."

He stepped forward and invaded her personal space. "So I'll be askin' you again. Did you kiss me Inara?"

"So what if I did? What would that mean Mal? Would it make a difference to the way things are now?"

"Would it?!" Mal exploded. "_Ai Yah Tien Ah_ would it?! I reckon it just might!"

"How? What difference would it make? Would we suddenly become a couple?"

Mal scoffed, more embarrassed by having the words spoken out loud, than actually being offended by them.

"Would we hold hands and be happy forever and ever?" she continued, stepping back and sitting down on the sofa.

Mal backed away too, exasperated, and moved to lean against the bedpost. "Sarcasm, just what's needed!"

"I'm being serious Mal! You and I, we're different creatures. We come from different worlds. I'm a companion, something you can't seem to get your head wrapped around. Before Serenity, I spent my time at ball's and gala's. I devoted time to art and study. I travelled the universe. I met with dignitaries and royalty. And you…"

"I'm the lowly thief, livin' his life on the raggedy edge, avoidin' the trappings of the life you seem to be talkin' about."

Inara looked chastised. "I didn't mean that I think any less of you Mal. My time onboard this ship has meant the _world_ to me."

"And you wouldn't consider stayin'?"

"Why? This would never work."

"What exactly are you sayin' would never work? See, I would like to be clear on exactly what we're talkin' about here."

"Mal, please."

"_G__orammit_!"

"Yes! I did! What's the big deal Mal?" Inara shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "Really Captain, I don't see why you're making such an issue about this. I kiss people for a living, remember?"

Mal swallowed and sighed in disappointment. "You know, never thought I'd see the day when you actually used your whorin' as an excuse."

Mal saw her react to what he said, but she remained wilful and silent.

"Well, seein' as you're not interested in gettin' this here situation out in the open, I'm gonna lay it all out here for ya Inara." Mal took a deep breath for courage. "For some unexplained reason I have feelins for ya. Strong ones that won't go away, no matter how much distance I put between us. I can't define it yet; I just know that it's in my blood and its drivin' me crazy."

Mal made an amused face. "They've been with me since the day I met you. Maybe just after, but it feels like forever. So I guess it was since the day we met," he ended wryly.

Inara's hands fisted in an effort to stem the various emotions that flooded her being at the same time. Elation, pleasure, anxiety, a sort of nervous tension, but most importantly, a sense of hope.

Mal watched the different feelings flit across over her face. He couldn't identify them though. A long while had passed and still she didn't say anything.

"It would be nice if you didn't keep lookin' at me like I'm some nut escaped from the bughouse."

"Why is Saffron here? And why have you been so hasty in getting me off this ship?"

"_You're askin' me about Saffron? __Yao Nu__, __Feng Le!"_

Inara just raised an eyebrow and waited patiently.

Mal walked towards her, but seemed to change his mind and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. "We were out in the black and found her stranded on a stolen shuttle, driftin' not far from alliance cruisers. We picked her up and promised her safe passage to Persephone."

"Safe passage?!" Inara asked outraged. "Have you forgotten everything she's done to this crew?

"Forget that she conned me into marryin' her? All the while plotting to steal my boat from right under me? I don't think so!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Inara, rolling her eyes.

Biting his tongue, Mal said through clenched teeth, "But she was onboard when we got the distress call from Mei-Li. There wasn't time to leave her. So she agreed to help us get you, in exchange for safe passage."

"Oh."

Mal, expecting Inara to argue, was about to continue his tirade but was deflated with her simple 'oh'. There was silence for a while.

"When Saffron was onboard Serenity the first time, and she told me she had poisoned you, the only thing I really remember was blind panic. In that moment, the thought of this ship without you, the thought of the universe," she smiled as she said that, "without you, was for a moment, too heavy to bear. When I saw you lying on the floor of your room, and I realised you were still alive, the greatest sense of relief I have ever felt swept through me. And in that moment, I kissed you."

And just like that, the mystery was solved. Mal looked at Inara with critically. "So, it was out of relief? Nothing else?"

"Of course it was out of relief. But it was also out of something else. And I don't even know if I have the ability to put into words what that may be."

"You could try."

"I- care about you Mal. You drive me crazy more often than not, but being away from Serenity, and you this past few months has been hard. I can live without you, I can live without the danger and the peril, but I don't know if I want to anymore."

Mal scooted over and slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers, traced his finger from her jaw line to her chin, and back again. Inara's stomach trembled in response, and she closed her eyes for a minute.

"And I don't know if want to be runnin' afoul without you there to lecture me about it," he said softly.

"We seem to be at an impasse Captain. I won't stay on Serenity and not be a contributing member of this family."

Mal dropped his hand and grimaced. He known this was going to come up.

"I don't want you with other men. It's too hard."

"It's my job Mal. And I won't give it up."

"You could teach. Like you're doing now," he argued.

"You know that's not sustainable. Teaching takes time. I would need to be at an academy for that. And Serenity won't ever be docked long enough-"

"Then we'll stay on planet's longer. Hell, Kaylee will love that!"

Even as he said it, he knew it would never be possible. With the alliance always on their tales, staying in one place too long was endangering the lives of his entire crew. _Was he willing to lose Inara because of his pride?_

"I don't rightly know if I could live with it."

Inara nodded. Greatly saddened by his response, but grateful for his honesty.

"I understand that. But being a companion is about the connection you make with someone. A connection which hopefully enables them to be better people after our time together. At least that's what it means to me. All the clients I see are special to me in various ways, but they are just my job. Like any job. You hope to do the best that you can. But then you move on," Inara finished sincerely. "You would be more than my job."

"I would like to ask you to stay." Mal said this slowly, as if he was still working out what he wanted to say. "I'm a selfish bein' Inara. And I can't rightly guarantee that I won't wanna punch out the lights of any man that touches you."

"Mal-" Inara began exasperated.

"But I will try to curb my manly impulses. For you. Because of you."

Inara nodded. Knowing how much asking meant to him. "I'll think about it."

Mal grinned then. "That's all I ask." He seemed to remember something and then asked, "How was it by the way?" At Inara's blank stare he said, "our first kiss."

Inara rolled her eyes but a smile crooked the corners of her mouth before radiating to her eyes. "Cold."

Mal leaned in and Inara felt his warm breath whisper across her face. "How about I try to do a little better?"

Inara put her hands on his chest in an attempt to ward him off, but changed her mind and clutched at the lapels of his shirt instead. He smelled so good. She had known many men who spent hours on their appearance, and yet none of them ever smelled as good to her as Mal did.

"You sure?" Mal asked once.

In response, Inara pulled him in and crushed her lips to his. He knew what he was doing, that was for sure. Heat exploded in Inara's belly as Mal's tongue ran across her bottom lip.

"Inara, is Mal with you? We're approaching Persephone and I need him on deck. You might wanna get your luggage down to the cargo bay. We're docking soon." Wash's voice came over the internal intercom.

Inara pulled her lips from Mal's and drew in a deep breath. Her chest was heaving like she had run a marathon. "He was just here Wash," she said loudly, trying to sound normal and at the same time stop Mal from claiming her lips again. He settled for reigning kisses from her jaw line to the nape of her neck. It was hard to think straight. "He was en route to you I think."

"Gotcha 'Nara," he said before there was silence again.

"Mal-" he kissed her again. Just as deeply, just as passionately. And then little kisses, soft and slow. Inara couldn't remember what she was about to say.

"Duty calls," Mal said. Planting one fleeting kiss on her lips.

Inara blinked frantically and then he was gone. "What was that about?"

Mal stuck his head back into the shuttle and said with a wolfy grin. "Just letting you know what you'd be missin' out on if you decided to leave."

Inara rolled her eyes and snorted ungraciously. But she had to admit. That kiss had had her flawed. She deliberated for a minute, and then, mind made up, headed to the cargo bay.

Activity was evident everywhere. Jayne was securing the pressure seals and communicating with Wash as Serenity came to a smooth landing.

"Docked and ready people. Welcome to the alliance patrolled Persephone." came Wash's voice.

Walking down the stairs, Kaylee practically crashed into her.

"Hey, where's your bags and stuff?"

"Kaylee, I-"

"Comin' through Princess." said Saffron. Despite her words, she stopped on the landing and looked at Inara expectantly.

Inara looked at Kaylee and said, "I'll meet you down there in a second Kaylee."

Kaylee looked from one to the other, a confused look in her eyes. "Alright then. But ya best be hurryin' before all the best transpo off this world is snagged. Saw lots of traffic comin' in."

Watching her go, Saffron said, "So, you coming or going?"

"I'd say that's none of your business."

"Staying it is then."

"I suppose it would be useless to tell you to stay out of matters that don't concern you."

"Would be. Besides, don't pretend you aint happy. If it weren't for me, you two would still be in denial. I'll take the glare you just aimed at me as thanks enough." Saffron started walking down the stairs and called back to Inara, "be real nice if you name your first kid after me. Saffron Reynolds. Has a nice ring to it, and irony to boot."

Inara followed and smiled despite herself, "_Chwee Ni Duh_, not in this lifetime."

Saffron just snickered and looked at the group gathered in the cargo area.

"Well, it's been fun, as always. Thanks for the ride Mal." She planted a fast kiss on his unresponsive lips. "I hope we see each other again real soon."

Mal snorted. "Better not show up in my part of the verse again Saffron. Next time, I might be inclined to make time to drop you on some uninhabitable lump of rock."

"Duly noted Captain." Saffron turned to Jayne. "_Shwei,_ it's been a surprising pleasure Mr. Cobb."

Jayne grinned lasciviously in return. "_Piow Liang De Shao Ji, Nee Gu Wuo Hu Nee Shang Hao. Wuh Hwai Rong Nee Shung Kai Roo Hua_."

Simon looked at Kaylee and mouthed, "Eww."

"I sure as hell second that," said Zoë.

Book covered River's ears and glared at Jayne.

Inara, do you need help getting your bags down?" asked Wash. "I could go get them for you. Or try to carry the lightest one while Jayne wrestles with the rest in his usual fashion."

Mal, who was standing next to Inara, turned to look at her but didn't say anything.

"The Princess is staying pilot boy. Didn't she tell you? _Yi Lu Shwen Fohn!_" And with a smile, Saffron left Serenity.

"Staying?" burst Kaylee with excitement.

"Yes. Urm, I've decided to stay with Serenity."

Kaylee leapt forward and grasped her friend in a quick hug. "For how long? This is great news Inara!"

"Indefinitely at this point." she said and looked at Mal.

"I'm confused."

"Don't worry about it Honey, I think I get it. I'll explain it to you later." Zoë whispered to her baffled husband.

"What changed your mind?" pressed Kaylee.

Mal silently took Inara's hand. She looked down at their hands and then linked their fingers tightly. The pair shared a look, a small smile and then looked back at the crew.

"They're in love," said River, who was standing beside Book, who had finally taken his hands from her ears.

Mal grimaced and Inara coughed.

"Captain's finally scorin' is what she's tryin' to say Kaylee."

This time, Wash grimaced at Jayne's crudeness and whispered to his wife. "No need. I think I get it."

"Jane!" Kaylee scolded. Then said, "Oh" as the picture set in. Her cheeks went pink. "Aww Captain. That's so sweet! You finally admitted you have _feelins_! Right smart of ya!"

"Kaylee darlin', seein' as I'm just feelin' kinda truthsome right now, I'll admit that yes I do. But you keep this up, and we'll be leaving Persephone without you."

Kaylee just beamed. "Aww, _Jahn _Captain!"

Mal rolled his eyes. "Aint gonna be any controllin' her now," he whispered for Inara only. She just laughed.

"Right crew, _Go Hwong Tong_. We have a couple hours here at most. Kaylee, see what you can rustle up in the way of spare parts. Simon, those medicines you've been pesterin' me about, see your way to acquirin' them. Shepard, I'll be mighty appreciative if you could see to helpin' the young Doctor acquire them - legally. Jayne, scout and see if there's any work that needs doin', Zoë, you're in charge."

"Got it Captain."

"What you gona be doin'?" Kaylee asked.

Mal turned to Inara, pulled her close and planted a smacking kiss on her lips.

Jayne leaned against a crate and made himself comfortable. "Looks like a _Shi Sung Chung_."

"Did I not give you an order Jayne?"

Jayne never moved a muscle.

"I'm goin' for a walk."

Wash laughed. "A walk? Mal, you don't walk!"

Mal thought he heard Book mutter, "as long as walkin's all you're doin' son."

Mal clapped him on the back. "A man can change can't he Shepard?"

He looked at dumbfounded expressions of his crew and laughed.

To Inara, he extended his hand. "Comin'?"

She laughed breathlessly for a second, and then took his hand. "Yes."

"Aww Captain," Kaylee gushed as she watched them pass her. "I do love happy endins.

**THE END**

**Glossary:**

_Ai Yah Tien Ah_ – Merciless Hell

_Yao Nu__, __Feng Le_ – Demon Woman, You're Crazy

_Chwee Ni Duh_ – Screw You

_Shwei_ – Handsome

_Piow Liang De Shao Ji, Nee Gu Wuo Hu Nee Shang Hao. __Wuh Hwai Rong Nee Shung Kai Roo Hua_ - Pretty lady, hire me for the night and I'll open you like a flower...

_Jahn_ - Shiny

_Yi Lu Shwen Fohn_ – Bon Voyage

_Go Hwong Tong_ – Enough of this Nonsense

_Shi Sung Chung_ – Good Show is About to Start


End file.
